YOU FOUND ME
by lenore4love
Summary: Mathew Williams es un adolescente de 17 años que está sumido en una profunda depresión ¿Qué pasará cuando conozca y se enamore de la representación humana de Francia?
1. Freak on a leash

YOU FOUND ME

Freak on a leash

"_Pero yo sé cómo es querer morir, como duele sonreír, como tratas de encajar pero no puedes y como te lastimas a ti mismo tratando de matar por fuera lo que está por dentro"_

_Winona Ryder (Girl, interrupted- Inocencia Interrumpida)_

Mathew Williams de diecisiete años recién cumplidos gruñó bajo el cobijo de sus frazadas cuando el irritante e insoportable sonar de su alarma lo despertó de su sueño, sacó una mano de su montón de cobijas buscando el maldito aparato y cuando lo encontró lo arrojó lejos haciendo callar la alarma así que de nuevo se acurrucó en su cama sin siquiera haber abierto los ojos una sola vez sin embargo no pudo volver a dormir ya que podía escuchar el golpeteo de los tacones de su madre afuera en el pasillo pues a la mujer se le hacía tarde para ir a trabajar.

-Matty cariño, ya levántate o llegarás tarde al colegio- le anunció su madre llamando a su puerta, el aludido frunció el seño enterrándose aun más bajo las sábanas, no quería tener que despertar esa mañana… mejor dicho deseaba no poder despertar nunca…

El chico se preparó mentalmente para aguantar otro día de monótona, aburrida y solitaria rutina por lo tanto se quitó los cobertores de encima entreabriendo sus ojos, sintió el típico escalofrío recorrerle por todo el cuerpo cuando sus pies descalzos se apoyaron en el piso helado de su insípida habitación de paredes blancas. Recorrió con ojos ausentes el piso del cuarto encontrando su ropa: pantalones de mezclilla deslavados, una playera blanca y una sudadera roja que se puso sin importarle que llevara más de una semana seguida usándola, por ultimo sus lentes, se echó el cabello hacía atrás y se dirigió un rápido vistazo al espejo en donde solo encontró a un muchacho de cabello rubio medianamente largo y algo descuidado, cara paliducha por la completa falta de rayos de sol y un par de ojos azules opacos, faltos de ese brillo y vida que tenían los chicos de su edad; sin importarle que el reflejo le mostrara una versión patética de él mismo, se puso la capucha sobre la cabeza y salió de su habitación.

-ya me voy, llegaré tarde así que no me esperes- le anunció su mamá desde la planta baja escuchando solo el cerrar de la puerta.

-si madre… de todos modos no planeaba esperarte- dijo Matt a su soledad en su típica voz suave y baja que casi siempre era confundida por un susurro.

El rubio bajó las escaleras sintiendo como si el cuerpo le pesara toneladas, llegó a la cocina donde vio una pequeña montaña de _hot cackes_, tomó uno y le dio tres mordidas para después dejarlo de nuevo en el plato. Hacía un tiempo que la comida solo le sabía a tierra, si seguía alimentándose era por la mera costumbre de hacerlo pues había veces en las que podía no sentir hambre en todo el día… seguro podría ser la envidia de cualquier anoréxica. Sin muchos ánimos fue por su mochila, se la puso en el hombro y salió camino a la escuela… Matt odiaba la escuela, le asqueaba ese ambiente adolescente lleno de retrasados que se hacían llamar estudiantes que en verdad solo estaban ahí para perder el tiempo de sus vidas organizando fiestas y ligándose a mas de una tipa estúpida que medía su valor usando como estándar la cantidad de chicos que querían llevársela a la cama; y los que no eran así solo eran otro montón de personas que querían pasar con buenas calificaciones, entrar a una buena escuela para después tener una trabajo bien remunerado y tal vez solo la tercera parte de todos ellos terminarían cumpliendo sus sueños y haciendo lo que les gustaba aunque obviamente Matt no entraba dentro de ninguno de esos grupos, para él ir a la escuela todos los días era como despertar y comer: solo lo hacía porque era su rutina, un habito que poco a poco se volvía pesado y cansado.

Como todos los días, pasó de clase en clase sin ser notado excepto por sus profesores que solo atinaban a decirle: "Señor Williams, tiene que ponerle más empeño a la clase" Para que ponerle empeño si mientras pasara la materia estaba bien ¿no? Además nada de lo que aprendía ahí le serviría ¿Para qué querría saber el porqué de la segunda Guerra Mundial o la Guerra de los Cien Años?

A la hora del almuerzo de nuevo estaba solo, en una alejada esquina del jardín bajo la sombra de un árbol bebiendo el jugo de manzana que su madre se empeñaba en meter en su mochila antes de que esta se fuera, al parecer aun no entendía que Mathew ya tenía diecisiete años no siete pero aun así lo bebía para llenar su estomago y no tener que estar desmayándose por ahí, una vez le sucedió y no fue nada agradable escuchar los gritoneos de su progenitora reclamándole el hecho de que nunca se alimentaba como Dios manda.

El chico miraba a los otros jóvenes que corrían por el jardín algunos jugando soccer otros americano, sin llevar algún abrigo que los protegiera del gélido frío pues la actividad física les permitía darse ese lujo mientras que Matt tiritaba ligeramente tomando entre sus manos su cartón de jugo con sus labios pegados al popote siguiendo con sus ojos el balón de soccer, escuchaba a las chicas que los animaban con sus grititos agudos y aplausos efusivos, corriendo a abrazarlos cuando alguien metía un gol u otras les daban apasionados besos en los labios los cuales Matt miraba con atención pues había veces como aquellas en las que por una decima de segundo deseaba poder ser como ellos, tan solo por un fugaz instante daría lo que fuera por poder ser uno de esos retrasados adolescentes que perdían su tiempo… siendo felices…

Soltó un resoplido aun con el popote dentro de su boca justo en el instante en que el balón chocó contra su rostro tirando su jugo y pegándole directo en el labio que chocó contra sus dientes logrando un leve sangrado además de un fuerte ardor.

-¡disculpa!- se excusó uno de los jugadores corriendo por el balón mientras que Matt se quejaba llevándose la mano al labio sintiendo su cara punzar por el balonazo -¿Estás bien?- le siguió preguntando el muchacho al cual se le notaban unas tremendas ganas de carcajearse ahí mismo

-si… estoy bien- respondió Matt ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo notando que al chico se le escapaban pequeñas risitas

-perdóname por favor, es que no te vimos- se disculpó de nuevo el joven y aquello fue como otro golpe para Matt ¿Qué no lo vieron? ¡Que se fueran a la mierda! Seguro lo habían hecho a propósito, lo sabía por la forma en que a lo lejos todos los otros chicos reían señalándolo y las muchachas aunque ocultaban sus risas tras sus manos les daban ligeros golpecitos a los varones en el brazo diciéndoles cosas como "no seas malo" o "pobre chico"

-n… no te preocupes, no me pasó nada- mentira, le estaba sangrando el labio y seguro tenía una enorme marca roja en la cara por el golpe además de que obviamente se sentía humillado, mas cuando el chico se fue y chocó su mano con la de otro muchacho volteando a ver de reojo a Matt mientras reían de manera maldosa… pero no tenía por qué molestarle, así era su vida… cuando no lo estaban ignorando era la burla de algunos, aquello solo era parte de la rutina.

Terminando el receso se retomaron las clases, una vez más se volvió invisible, caminando entre los pasillos con la mirada clavada en el piso, sentía el chocar de sus hombros con el de otras personas que no se dignaban a mirarlo, solo seguían con su camino sin importarles el hecho de que había una triste existencia robándoles el oxigeno caminando por el mismo pasillo, que asistía a sus misma clases, que los miraba a veces desde la sombras que ellos mismos proyectaban… tampoco es como si a él le importara así que habiendo terminado otro tortuoso día de escuela Mathew caminó con parsimonia hasta la parada del autobús donde había más personas esperando el transporte público, de nuevo se puso la capucha sobre la cabeza ocultando su cara que en ese momento tenía un enrome moretón en la mejilla y el labio.

El autobús se detuvo, la puerta se abrió y las personas subieron una a una, cuando era el turno de Matt la puerta se cerró justo en sus narices y el autobús arrancó, el rubio se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos casi con un pie levantado para subir al autobús… pero se fue… ¡el jodido autobús se fue! El conductor era un imbécil que no lo había visto y se largó… pero si él estaba ahí, justo enfrente…

-aquí estoy- dijo en un susurro viendo como la gente volvía a juntarse en la parada –aquí estoy…- repitió en un voz un poco más alta queriendo que todos lo escucharan.

-¡ESTOY AQUÍ!- gritó por fin cerrando los ojos esperando sobresaltar a la gente a su alrededor, que lo miraran como a un loco vagabundo, que se alejaran de él con temor… pero nadie movió ni un maldito musculo… nadie lo escuchó y nadie ni siquiera lo vio.

Volteó a todos lados viendo como todos seguían en sus asuntos y una rara desesperación lo invadió, sintió como una extraña fuerza le oprimía la garganta y todo su cuerpo temblaba sin razón alguna, empezó a respirar con dificultad viendo la mismísima indiferencia tatuada en los rostros de aquellos que se mantenían mirando sus relojes de pulsera en sus muñecas o sacaban los celulares de sus bolsillos viendo la hora, esperando al siguiente autobús sin notar a la persona que estaba al borde de un precipicio emocional el cual echó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

Solo quería correr, correr hasta que la presión en su garganta desapareciera, quería gritar tan fuerte que se le desgarrara las cuerda vocales pero no podía pues cuando lo intentaba solo salían lagrimas y el frío y el temblor en su cuerpo no se iba, solo se intensificaba y entre mas intentaba soltar algún sonido más eran las lagrimas que salían mezcladas con gruñidos que pretendían ser sollozos. Matt seguía corriendo, quería que las piernas se le desprendieran, que su cuerpo se fuera volando junto con el viento… quería desaparecer…

Y ese último pensamiento se hizo más fuerte y real cuando se encontró a sí mismo en un puente peatonal, recargándose en el barandal del mismo respirando tan hondo que el aire gélido le quemaba la garganta y las fosas nasales; vio los automóviles ir y venir rápidamente en direcciones contrarias sin detenerse para nada, aun lloraba pues no podía controlar el llanto que lo hacía doblarse como si tuviera alguna especie de dolor físico, casi caía de rodillas sintiendo que el llanto sería eterno pues ya ni siquiera lo podía controlar pero se dio fuerzas a sí mismo para levantarse y pasar un pie por el barandal y después el otro quedando ahora parado sobre una estrecha barda de concreto, sus manos se agarraban fuerte del helado metal de la baranda. La adrenalina lo invadió al verse a centímetros de una muerte segura, las lágrimas aun escurrían pero eran secadas por el viento que soplaba fuerte sobre sus mejillas rojas, su pecho subía y bajaba acelerado y sus manos habían comenzado a sudar como si estuvieran empapadas, respiró profundo intentando no mirar abajo, solo al cielo gris del que alcanzaba a divisar uno que otro rayo de sol… de un momento a otro se preguntó si el paraíso o el infierno existirían, si era así estaba seguro que Dios lo perdonaría porque ya no podía soportar más aquello, ya no podía soportar esa tristeza eterna con la que se levantaba y se iba a dormir todos los días, no podía ser tan fuerte como para pretender todos los días que su creciente soledad no le importaba, sabía que tenía a su madre y que ella hacía todos los esfuerzos posibles para mantenerlo y darle una vida plena ¡Pero ya no podía! En serio que no, sus fuerzas poco a poco fueron mermando y sin darse cuenta su sola existencia se había convertido en parte de una rutina que le asqueaba… no tenía razones solidas para morir… pero tampoco tenía razones suficientes para seguir viviendo… solo quería que todo terminara y que esos sentimientos se fueran lejos, tan lejos como fuera posible.

Ahora solo tenía que soltarse y todo terminaría

-_Excusez-moi vous parlez français?_ (Disculpa ¿Hablas francés?)- Justo antes de que sus manos soltaran el barandal una voz masculina preguntó. Asombrado de la poca falta de sentido común de aquella persona Matt volteó a verlo aun respirando de manera acelerada, casi con una expresión que claramente decía "¿Me estás hablando a mí, el tipo que está al borde del suicidio?"

-Oh, creo que no… perdón es que como aquí en Canadá hay quienes hablan francés di por hecho que eras uno de ellos, perdona mi rudeza- se disculpó hablando en ingles el hombre de largo cabello rubio y penetrantes ojos azules, con escasa barba y que lucía un elegante abrigo de lana

-¿Me habla a mí?- preguntó Mathew esperando que no fuera así porque estaba a punto de arrojarse al tráfico y no le gustaría ser interrumpido justo cuando había tomado valor para hacerlo.

-por supuesto que te hablo a ti, eres el único al que veo aquí- respondió el hombre recargando su espalda y codos en el barandal –oh por cierto ¿tienes un encendedor? No acostumbro a fumar nunca pero hoy de verdad necesito un cigarrillo, tuve una junta esta mañana que de verdad me dejó con los nervios de punta- se quejaba el hombre de marcado acento francés sacando un cigarro del interior de su abrigo

-¿Alguna vez has tenido que discutir acerca de turismo con un inglés? Espero nunca te pase porque esos tipos son intransigentes y poco elegantes, creen que un gran reloj a un lado de un río es algo digno de verse, por favor… ¡La torre Eiffel es algo digno de verse! No una isla nublada pero ese _hooligan _cree que su casa es patrimonio de la humanidad, ni siquiera sirven buena comida… _Mon Dieu_ de solo pensarlo ya me dio asco…- se quejaba sin parar el ojiazul jugando con el cigarro entre sus dedos frunciendo el seño con cada comentario –y luego ese alemán que quiere venir a poner orden…- seguía diciendo.

-¡Cállese!- gritó Matt de pronto viendo como el hombre abría mucho sus ojos y lo volteaba a ver sorprendido –lo siento mucho pero sus problemas no me importan y si no se ha dado cuenta estoy a punto de suicidarme así que ¿quiere por favor cerrar su boca y dejarme en paz?- le exigió Matt notando que el rubio ponía una expresión aburrida en su rostro.

-está bien te dejaré en paz, puedes saltar si quieres- le dijo ahora llevándose el cigarro a la boca sin siquiera cambiar de posición.

Matt retomó su atención al tráfico, de pronto la distancia entre el puente y el concreto le pareció muchísimo más amplia que minutos antes, los autos iban demasiado mas rápido y la adrenalina se había convertido en miedo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No ibas a saltar?- le motivó el caballero metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos del abrigo

-¡si lo haré!- gritó Mathew recordando el porqué estaba haciendo eso… si, era porque estaba cansado, exhausto mejor dicho y si se dejaba caer todo terminaría en cuestión de segundos por lo tanto ignorando a la persona a su lado que se veía no tenía intención de detenerlo, el adolescente cerró sus ojos sintiendo una última vez la brisa golpearle el rostro recordando a su madre, pidiéndole perdón mentalmente porque sabía que ella lloraría, después de todo él era lo único que la pobre mujer tenía; a pesar de no ser muy creyente pidió perdón a Dios y también esperaba que pudiera entender el porqué haría eso.

El muchacho respiró hondo, ya se soltaría, apoyó bien sus pies en el estrecho espacio donde estaba parado pero no contaba con que hubiera una parte ligeramente congelada así que sin quererlo su pie resbaló haciéndolo caer.

Mathew dio el grito más fuerte que había dado en toda su vida cuando sintió que sus pies perdían el piso y su mano sacaba fuerza de quien sabe donde para poder sostenerse de la estrecha barda donde segundos antes estaba parado, un miedo inhumano se apodero de él cuando sus dedos en cuestión de segundos comenzaron a entumecerse amenazando con ceder ante su peso. No no no no eso no tenía que pasar así, tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo, él no debería morir así, por un patético resbalón, él no debería morir sintiendo ese terror devorándole hasta el estomago, la muerte debería ser indolora y sin emociones que lo perturbaran pero ahora en ese instante era todo lo contrario, sabía que le dolería y que si no moría al instante sufriría, no quería sentir eso ¡Por favor no quería sentir dolor… ya no más dolor!

Mientras Matt movía sus pies desesperado e intentaba no soltarse vio frente a él una mano que se extendía hacía él, una mano de dedos largos y piel blanca, que a pesar de querer parecer fina y elegante tenía ciertas marcas que dejaban ver trabajos forzados a lo largo de su existencia. Sin dudarlo dos veces Mathew se aferró a esa mano que lo subió y lo ayudó a retomar tierra firme, incluso lo cargaron para llegar al otro lado del barandal donde el chico se aferró al dueño de esa mano, se aferró tan fuerte que incluso hizo caer a la otra persona que olía a agua de rosas y tenía un abrigo de lana.

No quería soltarlo aun estaba tan aterrado que sentía que si lo soltaba caería de nuevo, incluso le costaba trabajo respirar.

-ya, estás bien _mon petit_- le susurró el hombre al odio acariciándole el cabello y la espalda al muchacho que no lo soltaba por nada del mundo, no quería soltarlo… no quería caer otra vez.

Tras media hora, lo cual fue el tiempo que Matt tardó en ganar valor para liberar al hombre este lo invitó a ir por algo de beber para que se tranquilizara aunque tuvieron que tomar un taxi pues el chico apenas si podía caminar por los nervios que aun estaban a flor de piel.

-bienvenido a mi casa de campo- dijo el rubio señalándole una nada modesta casa de dos pisos y un enorme jardín rebosante de rosales y lirios –pasa, estás en tu casa- le invitó el ojiazul.

Aunque Matt sabía que era una estupidez ir a la casa de un completo desconocido había aceptado ir, de todos modos había estado a punto de morir, que lo secuestraran y violaran tal vez ya no se le haría tan aterrador aunque para su buena suerte ninguna de las dos cosas sucedió.

El hombre lo invitó a pasar a su "casa de campo" la cual más bien parecía una mansión de estilo barroco con muebles tapizados en finos brocados, pinturas al oleo y elegantes tapices, hasta la cocina era elegante.

-toma asiento por favor- le pidió el hombre entrando a la cocina seguido de Matt que veía todo sintiéndose como si estuviera en un museo. El adulto buscó entre los estantes de la cocina una botella de vino y un par de copas, llenó una a la mitad y la otra hasta el tope la cual se la extendió a Mathew.

-esto te ayudará a relajarte- le ofreció a lo cual el chico pareció un poco apenado.

- lo siento aun soy menor de edad- se excusó alejando un poco la copa de él cuidando de no derramar el vino y su anfitrión soltó en carcajadas.

-¿No me digas que eso de ser menor de edad te detiene de beber?- preguntó dándole un sorbo a su propia copa viendo como el adolescente bajaba la mirada afligido dándose cuenta de que el muchacho hablaba en serio.

-no se burle- le pidió Matt con sus manos en el regazo jugando con sus dedos nervioso

-no me burlo ni tampoco quiero obligarte a cometer un delito, te lo ofrezco para que te calmes un poco… aun estás temblando- explicó el rubio señalando con la mirada los brazos del chico que aun se contraían.

Mathew intento confiar en el hombre así que tomó la copa entre sus manos y le dio un largo trago; el sabor a vino era un poco desconocido para él pero aun así le dio tragos muy largos sintiendo el ligero ardor en su garganta que para su sorpresa si logró calmarlo un poco, en cuestión de segundos se acabó el vino y dejó la copa en la mesa mientras que el hombre apenas si llevaba la mitad de su bebida.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?- le preguntó el dueño de la casa rompiendo el hielo.

-Mathew…- respondió el rubio paseando su dedo índice por el filo de la copa sin querer mirar a los ojos del hombre pues estaba casi seguro de que le daría un sermón acerca del valor de la vida o algo así.

-bonito nombre- murmuró el otro rubio quedando todo en silencio, tanto que se hizo insoportable

-¿Y? ¿No va a llamar a mi madre o a la policía o a un psiquiatra?- preguntó Matt molesto por lo incomodo del ambiente

-¿quieres que lo haga?- cuestionó el otro sirviéndose un poco mas de vino.

-¡no!- exclamó Matt –pero supuse que usted lo haría… después de todo me salvó…- murmuró

-yo no te salvé- le corrigió el francés con un rostro un poco más serio

-claro que si… usted me dio la mano y…-

-no te confundas _petit_, yo extendí mi mano, tú la tomaste después de todo yo nunca te dije que lo hicieras, tú te salvaste solo- le corrigió dejando a un ligeramente asombrado Mathew ¿qué tan ciertas eran esas palabras?

-usted es raro- solo eso alcanzó a decir pues no tenía respuesta para la pregunta anterior.

-¿Eh? No quiero escuchar eso de un loco suicida- dijo sin ninguna delicadeza el rubio logrando que Matt soltara una leve risita, al menos ese hombre no parecía tenerle lastima y eso de cierta manera se sentía bien.

-por cierto ¿cuál es su nombre?- preguntó Matt notando su completa falta de educación, el hombre retomó su sonrisa galante mientras meneaba la copa de vino viendo el liquido rojo moverse

-para ti soy Francis Bonefoy- contestó Francis llevándose la copa a los labios

-¿Por qué solo para mí?- preguntó Matt dándose cuenta de que el hombre no le iba a contestar, solo seguía sonriendo porque Francis Bonefoy solo era el otro nombre con el que pocos conocían a la Republica de Francia.


	2. Alone in December

YOU FOUND ME

Alone in December

Mathew y Francis estuvieron platicando un rato mas… bueno, más bien era Francis el que se la pasaba platicando y quejándose de algún británico que no sabía cocinar.

-Entonces íbamos mi buen amigo español y yo a disfrutar de una comida decente, los ojos de mi amigo se veían hermosos bajo la luz de la luna… pero retomando el tema, íbamos él y yo paseando cuando se nos cruza ese cejón idiota buscando pelea reclamándonos el porque estábamos en sus puertos, porque cabe mencionar que habíamos estado navegando cerca de su casa, pero no hacíamos nada malo. Fue en ese momento que yo busqué aliviar los ánimos dándole un abrazo de amigos pero el tipo este me dio una cachetada ¡en mi hermoso rostro! Y así fue como empezó nuestra pelea en el puerto. Y luego ese tonto se la pasa diciendo que no es un bandido- contaba enfurruñado Francis que ya llevaba más de la mitad de la botella de vino pero no daba señales de estar ebrio.

-¿Y quién ganó?- preguntó Matt que había sustituido el vino por un café con leche.

-ah… pues él ganó pero fue porque yo estaba distraído- aclaró enfadado el rubio

-pues parece que te distraes mucho cuando peleas con esa persona- bromeó Matt viendo como Francis fruncía el entrecejo

-claro que no, hubo una vez en que casi le gano pero ese tonto de Napoleón cayó en una trampa y…-

-¿Napoleón? ¿Cómo Napoleón Bonaparte?- preguntó Mathew soplando a su café para después darle un pequeño sorbo

-ese mismo- dijo feliz Francis recordando a aquel superior que le dio los mejores años de gloria… o eso hasta que al tipo se le fueron sus delirios de grandeza a la cabeza y todo comenzó a decaer dejando su casa hecha un gran desastre

-Que envidia me das Francis- se sinceró de pronto el adolescente calentando sus manos poniéndolas alrededor de la taza de café

-¿Y eso porque? ¿Por qué soy guapo, rico y buen cocinero además de todo un artista?- preguntó el nada modesto Francis echándose su rubia melena hacía atrás.

-no… es porque has hecho cosas muy interesantes: has viajado, conocido gente de muchas nacionalidades y tienes amigos… parece que llevas una vida feliz- dijo Matt con su vocecita suave bajando de tono a cada palabra, su mirada retomaba aquel vacio y la débil sonrisa de segundos antes se desvanecía lentamente.

Francis estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el adolescente que supuso que el ojiazul intentaría retomar el tema de su intento de suicidio

-¿y a que te dedicas?- soltó de pronto el chico viendo como Francis parecía nervioso ante la pregunta

-Digamos que a la política- dijo el hombre no muy seguro de su propia respuesta

-¿En serio? No pareces un político, pero creo que eso explica porque viajas tanto. Entonces tuviste que haber estudiado ciencias políticas ¿La carrera fue difícil? ¿Al menos fuiste a una buena universidad?- Mathew bombardeaba de preguntas al pobre Francis que no sabía cómo contestarlas, después de todo no podía decirle que él nunca fue a la escuela.

-dime ¿En verdad la vida estudiantil es tan divertida como en las películas?- preguntó otra vez el muchachito sabiendo que aquella era una pregunta estúpida pero quería saber si él era el único que sentía que miraba una película… que veía a todos a su alrededor como actores reproduciendo una escena feliz mientras que él era solo el público, ajeno a todo aquello.

-No sabría contestarte eso _petit_… mi vida escolar no fue muy normal, se podría decir que tuve maestros particulares- contestó Francis sorprendiendo de nueva cuenta a Matt

-¿Nunca fuiste a una escuela como todos los demás?- repitió el jovencito que se llevaba a la boca su taza de café viendo a Francis que afirmaba con una sonrisa y el cual de pronto se puso nostálgico a la vez que un montón de recuerdos le venían a la mente.

Se vio a sí mismo como un pequeño niño que aparentaba diez años de edad y corría por los rosales de su casa.

_-Francia ¡es hora de tus lecciones!- le gritó su superior que en ese momento daba un paseo con sus consejeros_

_-pero España dijo que vendría a jugar- replicó el rubio_

_-jugarás con él cuando termines de estudiar- le ordenó el rey a lo que Francia enfadado tuvo que obedecer así que corrió fuera del palacio. Tuvo que cruzar todo el que en ese entonces aun era un pequeño pueblo lleno de aldeanos que ponían un mercado en donde vendían algunos de sus cultivos, animales y artesanías; Francia de vez en cuando saludaba a algunas personas que le ofrecían una fruta para comer en el camino hasta adentrarse a un bosque donde a unos pocos metros estaba un monasterio de murallas grandes y enormes y toscas puertas de madera, la pequeña nación golpeó con su puño la puerta y esperó unos minutos hasta que un viejo monje de ojos lechosos que estaba casi ciego lo recibió con una sonrisa amable_

_-buenos días joven Francia ¿Su majestad otra vez le riñó para que viniera a estudiar?- le preguntó el monje dejándolo pasar._

_-si ¿qué se cree ese tipo? Hace unos años teníamos la misma estatura y jugábamos a las escondidas pero nada más creció y se puso la corona para creer que puede mandarme como se le antoje- se quejaba el pequeño Francia viendo a los monjes caminar por los pasillos de piedra con sus largas vestiduras marrón, sus sandalias de cuero y los pesados crucifijos de madera._

_El monje anciano le pidió que fuera a la biblioteca y lo esperara ahí para darle la lección del día, cosa que al igual que Francia le parecía innecesario dado que el que daba la impresión de ser un pequeño niño había vívido mas años de los que el mismísimo rey y él monje habían vivido así que el darle lecciones solo era una mera formalidad._

_Francia corrió hasta la enorme y lúgubre biblioteca, el olor a viejo de ese lugar era inconfundible pues se mezclaba con el aroma de la tinta, el papel, la madera y el hollín que soltaban las velas. El niño recorrió los estantes hasta encontrar el deseado, con dificultad tomó uno de los gruesos libros encuadernados en piel y de hojas amarillentas, con la misma dificultad cargó el libro hasta la mesa, dejó caer el pesado tomo en la mesa logrando un ruido que creó eco en todo el lugar ganándose algunas miradas de reproche de los otros monjes que no podían regañarlo gracias a sus votos de silencio, Francia sonrió apenado y se sentó en la incómoda silla columpiando sus pies y prendiendo una vela para poder leer bien los elaborados textos que estaban en latín mientras los monjes volvían a ir y venir por la biblioteca; el pequeño rubio desvió un momento sus ojos del libro para ver de manera añorante la pequeña ventana de la biblioteca, esperando que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder ir a jugar con España o ir a molestar al pequeño Inglaterra. _

-¡Francis!- Mathew lo sacó de sus recuerdos trayéndolo de nuevo a la actualidad –te estoy hablando- le dijo el muchacho algo molesto por ser ignorado.

_-pardon mon ami_ es solo que estaba acordándome de algunas cosas- dijo disculpándose sonriendo con galantería -¿qué me decías antes de distraerme?- le preguntó al chico que por segunda vez dibujaba una expresión triste

-te decía que a mí me hubiera gustado no tener que ir a la escuela… creo que así todo sería más fácil ¿no crees?- dijo intentando sonreírle sin mucho éxito.

-Mathew, sé que llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos, muy poco a decir verdad, pero me das la confianza suficiente como para contarte un secreto- le dijo Francis haciendo que Matt le pusiera completa atención, Francis se inclinó un poco hacía él y con voz baja le dijo.

-a mí y a muchas personas que conozco nos hubiera gustado llevar una infancia y vida escolar como la tuya, una normal-

El francés pudo notar como el adolescente ahora parecía desilusionado ante sus palabras. Mathew pensaba que la verdadera razón de la plática había salido a relucir, al final Francis era como todos los demás adultos con los que había intentado hablar anteriormente, siempre diciéndole: "mucha gente quisiera tener lo que tú tienes", "no tienes razones para deprimirte si lo tienes todo en la vida" "Es solo la edad", "no estás deprimido, solo crees estarlo"…

-Si, claro- Mathew contestó como hacía con todos aquellos que le decían lo mismo

-no tienes porque creerme… de todos modos dudo mucho que entiendas porque te lo digo- finalizó Francis a lo que Matt estaba punto de reclamarle ¿Acaso lo pensaba un idiota inmaduro? Pero antes de hacerlo pudo ver que Francis de nuevo parecía perdido en sus propios recuerdos y pensamientos, la sonrisa galante en su rostro ya no estaba y ahora era sustituida por una mueca estoica.

Francia otra vez recordaba, sabía la razón de sus palabras pues aun tenía grabado en la mente el día en que sus travesuras con España se suspendieron gracias a que España no podía seguir yendo a visitarlo, sus jugarretas habían sido sustituidas por estrategias de guerra, los bosques de casa del español donde solían jugar se convirtieron en campos de batalla que se usaban para pelear contra los moros cuando estos iniciaron su invasión y España junto con Francia habían tenido que dejar de fingir ser niños normales para tener que tomar de nuevo el papel de una nación. Algo similar sucedió con Inglaterra que ya no podía darse el lujo de andar revoloteando por su casa en tontas peleas infantiles con Francia, también tenía que comenzar a ver por si mismo antes de que Escocia siguiera su avance y sus ataques.

-Pero mira que tarde se nos ha hecho- interrumpió Francis su propias memorias, a decir verdad no le gustaba recordar aquella época, mejor dicho ninguna que tuviera que ver con guerras lo cual era realmente difícil sobre todo cuando se trataba de una nación.

Mathew volteó a ver el reloj que marcaba las nueve de la noche en punto

-el tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes, vamos te acompaño a casa- se ofreció Francis, el chico parecía algo incomodo con la idea de tener que irse pero aun así sabía que no podía quedarse toda la vida en la casa de un desconocido, bueno, ya no tan desconocido así que se levantó de la silla dispuesto a ir a casa y a su triste mundo real.

-_petit_ ¿No pensarás ir por la calle con esa ropa tan ligera o sí?- le dijo Francis recorriéndolo con la mirada, Matt se miró a si mismo también encogiéndose de hombros.

-pues si, además no tengo abrigo- respondió llevándose las manos a las bolsas del pantalón viendo al adulto negar varias veces con la cabeza

-espera aquí que ahora mismo te traigo algo- Francis subió las escaleras de su casa y unos minutos después bajó cargando un elegante abrigo de fieltro negro con solapas el cual le ofreció a Matt quien tras discutir unos momentos tuvo que resignarse a usarlo a pesar de que le quedaba enorme.

-muy bien, ahora sí vamos a tú casa-

Ambos varones salieron recibiendo la brisa que se había vuelto aun más fría al caer la noche, caminaron varios minutos aun platicando de cosas triviales o mejor dicho una vez más Francis platicaba cosas triviales, contándole acerca de varias aventuras con ese tan mencionado amigo español y uno alemán además del ya acostumbrado británico que siempre tenía que aparecer en alguno de sus relatos. Gracias a la plática el camino para Mathew le pareció cortísimo, sin darse cuenta ya estaba de nuevo frente a la fachada de su casa y el solo verla hizo que un enorme peso le cayera encima como si le hubieran puesto una piedra de concreto en la espalda reafirmando la idea de que había regresado a la rutina de la que quería escapar.

-bueno _petit_ espero este no sea un adiós- dijo Francis deteniéndose

-¿Novas a preguntar por qué?- le cuestionó entonces Matt antes de despedirse

-¿Preguntar el porqué de qué?-

Mathew frunció el seño

-¡Porqué me quise suicidar!- dijo por fin, para ser sinceros aquello le había estado incomodando toda la tarde, lo más normal era que la gente te preguntara tus razones de haber intentado matarte y obvio siempre terminaban con ese discurso acerca de lo bella que es la vida y las razones que debes tener para seguir adelante como si aquello fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

-oh, está bien ¿Por qué quisiste suicidarte?- preguntó Francis mas por obligación que por de verdad curiosidad notando que aquel tono desinteresado había herido ligeramente a Matt así que tratando de enmendar su error puso su mano bajo la barbilla del chico obligándole a levantar la cara –en serio me pregunto porque un chico joven y lindo como tú quiso quitarse la vida, debe ser por alguna buena razón, no te vez del tipo que se avienta de un puente por cualquier tontería-

Mathew sintió los ojos zafiro del hombre clavándose en los suyos como si intentaran escudriñar cada centímetro de su interior buscando las verdaderas razones de sus actos así que sin darse cuenta contestó siendo honesto con el rubio y consigo mismo por primera vez.

Tomando aire para no quebrarse frente a Francis comenzó a hablar –es porque a veces… siento una gran presión dentro de mí… volviéndose cada vez más pesada… que parece que me va a aplastar… en cualquier momento…- contestó de verdad tragándose las lagrimas dando hondas respiraciones sintiéndose patético y pequeño, más pequeño de lo que acostumbraba a sentirse la mayor parte del tiempo.

Mathew sabía que Francis nunca se había sentido así, él era un hombre que parecía la vida le sonreía en todo momento, seguro había nacido en una familia adinerada o eso supuso cuando le contó acerca de sus profesores particulares, había estudiado y era exitoso, parecía feliz cuando le contaba de su amigo de la infancia y juventud; estaba casi convencido de que solo le sonreiría y le diría alguna palabra de ánimo… pero en vez de ello…

-lo sé- eso contestó el francés dándole un pequeño beso en el labio, justo donde la herida del golpe del balón de la tarde le había dejado. Mathew dio un saltito al sentir los labios fríos de Francis y volteó a verlo.

-ya sabía que sentías eso, no tenías porque decírmelo- volvió a decirle pasando su mano por la mejilla de Mathew que se preguntaba si el hombre estaba siendo sincero pero a veces le parecía irracional el solo pensar que ese tipo vanidoso y de poco tacto pudiera mentir y era verdad, en aquellas últimas palabras Francis había sido sincero.

Francia sabía lo que era sentirse de esa manera, no solo lo había experimentado sino también lo había visto varias veces… en Italia cuando el Sacro Imperio Romano murió dejándolo solo y sin una promesa cumplida, en España cuando Romano se fue de su lado, en Alemania y Prusia cuando fueron separados al final de la segunda Guerra Mundial, en el rostro de Inglaterra cuando Estados Unidos se independizó, en Rusia cuando la Unión Soviética se disolvió y a los que llamaba su "familia" se fueron uno a uno, en el Imperio Romano cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer… lo había visto tantas veces que cuando vio a Mathew en ese puente a punto de saltar no pudo evitar intervenir, fue casi como un impulso, después de todo el país del amor y el romance no podía dejar que una criatura como Matt hiciera tal cosa.

O eso quería creer pues aunque se lo negara a sí mismo sabía que Mathew tenía cierto parecido con el niño al que alguna vez quiso tanto y que al igual que otras colonias fue arrancado de sus brazos. Tal vez en Mathew podía ver a un pequeño Canadá aun dependiente de él, a uno que podía salvar y mantener a su lado.

-Entra a tu casa o te vas a congelar aquí afuera- le recomendó el rubio, Mathew asintió con su cabeza a punto de quitarse el abrigo

-¿pero qué haces _mon amour_? Quédatelo y me lo devuelves después- le detuvo Francis antes de que el chico se quitara el saco

-pero ya estoy en casa- respondió el otro ojiazul viendo a Francis que dibujaba una pícara sonrisa

-es que así tendré un pretexto para volverte a ver, así que me lo devuelves después, ten mi número de teléfono me llamas cuando quieras regresármelo- le entregó una tarjetita con el mencionado número, le dio otro beso en la frente al chico a modo de despedida y esperó a que entrara a su casa.

Apenas abrió la puerta, Matt se sintió aun más pesado que minutos antes, el momentáneo bienestar que sintió cuando Francis le besó su herida desapareció por completo aunque… ¡Esperen! ¡Francis le había besado casi en la boca! La cara del chico se puso de todos los colores ¿Pero que le pasaba a ese francés? En serio ese tipo era todo un personaje.

Intentando tranquilizarse el adolescente subió a su habitación sabiendo que su madre llegaría tarde, vio otra vez su habitación de paredes blancas que a veces le parecían una cárcel y ese asfixiante sentimiento de tristeza y desesperación se apoderó de él como solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo; sin ánimos de absolutamente nada se sacó el abrigo y se tiró en su cama con sus ojos cerrándose lentamente pero antes de hacerlo por completo vio la prenda.

-¿en serio querrá que se lo devuelva?- se preguntó en voz alta –tal vez es un abrigo barato y por eso me lo prestó- volvió a decir incorporándose en la cama y tomando el abrigo, buscó la etiqueta y los colores rojos que se habían presentado en su cara minutos antes se desvanecieron al ver que la etiqueta del abrigo decía "VERSACCE"

-¡¿Versacce! ¿Pero cómo diablos va y presta un abrigo Versacce a quien sea?- preguntó demasiado asustado ahora de manchar o arrugar la prenda pero un gramo de olvidada felicidad le invadió en medio de su constante desánimo, si Francis le había prestado un abrigo tan caro y fino era porque en verdad quería que se lo devolviera, por lo tanto… era cierto aquello de que quería volverlo a ver…

/

**Segundo capitulo sin algo realmente interesante, la historia avanzará de manera un poco lenta pero espero puedan ser pacientes y no se preocupen que en el siguiente capi el Héroe e Iggy harán aparición.**

**Por lo pronto un millón de gracias por los comentarios en el capitulo anterior y todos los Story Alert, de verdad pensé que esto iba a ser demasiado deprimente sobre todo cuando pongo a Matty queriéndose matar apenas empezando la historia XD Espero sigan leyendo y deprimiéndose junto con Francia y Matty (bueno, no, no se depriman ¡sean felices!) De nuevo un millón de gracias por leer esta cosa. **


	3. Falling

YOU FOUND ME

Falling

Mathew se removió en su cama, sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido. Abrió los ojos y su habitación estaba obscura, veía borroso lo que indicaba que obviamente no traía sus lentes así que luchó contra la obscuridad y su miopía para encontrar sus lentes, habiéndolos hallado se los puso y miró las letras digitales rojas de su despertador, eran las tres de la mañana y en tres horas tenía que levantarse para ir a la escuela, aun algo amodorrado prendió la lámpara que estaba en su mesita de noche y cuando lo hizo pudo ver que su madre había usado el carísimo abrigo Versacce para cobijarlo.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre?- preguntó alterado Matt al ver el abrigo arrugado gracias a sus movimientos mientras dormía, quitó el abrigo y lo extendió tratando de salvarlo de un viaje a la tintorería pero no… definitivamente ese abrigo necesitaría una gran plancha de vapor para quitar las arrugas. Dando un suspiro de resignación colgó la prenda en la puerta de su armario, mañana antes de llegar a la escuela lo enviaría a la tintorería… ahora tardaría mas para ver a Francis de nuevo.

El chico se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas tras el último pensamiento ¡Llevaba un día de conocerlo! Además era sumamente raro estar pensando de esa forma en otro hombre aunque fuera uno muy interesante y raro eso no quitaba que siguiera siendo hombre… Matt ya tenía suficientes problemas siendo invisible como para además terminar siendo invisible y gay, no es que le viera algo de malo a los homosexuales era solo que su salud mental no podría lidiar con el dilema de que le gustaran las personas de su mismo sexo pero lo que más le frustraba es que a pesar de estar dando tantos argumentos aun se sentía defraudado por no poder ver a Francis pronto…

Tratando de no pensar más en cosas que ponían en duda su orientación sexual se quitó la ropa y se puso la pijama para dormir las pocas horas que aún le quedaban de descanso; pero sintiendo que no había descansado nada el sol hizo acto de presencia en lo que parecieron segundos.

-Matty- le llamó su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta sabiendo que su hijo tenía la mala costumbre de ignorar el despertador

-ya voy madre- contestó Matt que ya ni siquiera se empeñaba en fingir que estaba dormido así que saliendo de sus cobijas se revolvió el cabello bostezando, con la misma pereza se levantó para vestirse decidiendo que tal vez sus pantalones de mezclilla ya deberían ser lavados fue a su closet donde vio el abrigo colgado, un leve sonrojo le invadió la cara recordando sus pensamientos de la noche anterior pero intentando ignorarlo se vistió escuchando el típico "voy a llegar tarde" de su madre pensando que si eso seguía así pronto olvidaría el rostro de su mamá.

Siguiendo la rutina de todos los días tomó el abrigo, bajó a la cocina donde mordisqueó una manzana para después dejarla en la mesa y salir directo a la tintorería y luego a la escuela. En la tintorería casi le rogó al encargado que cuidaran ese abrigo como a su propia vida pues volvería por el al día siguiente así que el encargado solo asintió varias veces con la cabeza escuchando a Mathew decirle lo costosa que era la prenda.

El adolescente retomó su camino a la escuela en donde como todos los días nada interesante pasó, tal vez solo el hecho de que su profesor de Historia le había reñido al decirle que copiar y pegar un artículo de la Wikipedia no era hacer un ensayo lo cual empeoró cuando le entregó su ultimo examen parcial reprobado.

-Señor Williams si no le interesa la escuela no me haga perder mí tiempo ni el dinero de su madre ¿Acaso no tiene consideración de nadie?- había recitado su profesor como lo hacía con todos aquellos que tenían malas notas, Matt dio un lánguido suspiro viendo su patético examen ¿A quién diablos le importaba la Guerra de Sucesión Austriaca? El que Austria se hubiera peleado con quien-sabe-quien no le interesaba en lo absoluto pero aun así no podía darse el lujo de reprobar o se quedaría otro año, de por si en sus otras asignaturas llevaba un maravilloso promedio de 6 como para arriesgarse a no salir ¡Quería largarse de ese infierno que llamaba escuela! Solo irse lejos de ahí… para entrar a otra cárcel pero con otro nombre…

Tras un pésimo día de escuela agregado a su calendario el rubio fue a su casa para repetir el endemoniado ensayo, de todos modos hasta el día siguiente podría ver a Francis… ¿Por qué se sentía tan desilusionado? ¡Llevaba un día de conocerlo por el amor de Dios! Si seguía así iba a empezar a pensar que se había enamorado de otro hombre al que solo había visto una vez en su vida… aunque fue el primero en no verlo raro… ni con lástima, lo trató de manera normal, aun con todo y su complejo de suicida…

Sacudió su cabeza sacándose esas ideas alocadas y escalofriantes de la mente e intentó concentrarse en su libro de texto, justo en la unidad que hablaba acerca de la Guerra de Sucesión Austriaca… que… era endemoniadamente aburrida, tanto que en menos de media hora se quedó profundamente dormido.

Y si, otro día llego (las noches pasan en un parpadeo) Mathew se levantó anormalmente temprano y se visitó con su ropa limpia y planchada, no porque le entusiasmara verle la cara a sus maestros sino porque ese día vería a Francis, pasaría por el abrigo e iría a entregárselo así que quería ir lo más presentable posible dado que el francés le había dado la impresión de ser una persona que dedicaba mucho tiempo y esfuerzo a su aspecto físico así que quería por lo menos intentar parecer que el suyo aun le importaba.

Como todas las mañanas no pudo alcanzar a su madre quien se despidió antes de que el chico bajara sin embargo no le dio importancia y salió volando para recoger el bendito abrigo que estaba planchado y con un leve olor a detergente que no podía compararse con el aroma del agua de rosas que alguna vez había tenido impregnado. Matt sonrió teniendo el abrigo por fin en sus manos, tenía que aceptar que había estado nervioso de que le fueran a hacer algo a la prenda, ahora solo quedaba ir a la escuela y saliendo entregarlo… pero…

-no quiero ir al colegio- dijo Matt viendo el abrigo en sus manos recordando a Francis, lo que le hizo rememorar el día y las circunstancias en que lo conoció así que le surgió una extraña necesidad de verlo y cerciorarse de que la persona que literalmente le había salvado la vida era real y no solo una ilusión que había creado su desesperación… quería verlo y hablar con él otra vez aunque fuera solo para escuchar sus extrañas pero divertidas historias. El adolescente rebuscó entre las bolsas de su mochila la tarjeta que Francis le había dado con su número telefónico; la escuela se podía ir al carajo por un día al menos sabía que nadie se iba a preocupar por no verlo en clase por lo tanto, ligeramente nervioso marcó el número y sintiendo su corazón latir rápido escuchó como su teléfono comenzaba a dar línea.

El chico dibujaba círculos en la nieve del piso con la punta de su pie esperando que Francis contestara.

-_bonjour qui est ce?_ (Hola ¿quién habla?)- preguntó la voz de Francis y Mathew dio un saltito al reconocerla, el acento del rubio se escuchaba mucho mejor cuando hablaba francés que ingles.

-Fra… ¿Francis? Soy Mathew ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- preguntó esperando que el galo no lo hubiera olvidado.

-oh _le petit _Mathew, que bueno que llamas estaba empezando a creer que no me hablarías de nuevo- se sinceró el hombre -¿A qué debo el placer de tu llamada?- preguntó con esa galantería que hasta se contagiaba por el teléfono

-pues… quisiera devolverte tu abrigo ¡si tienes tiempo, claro!- agregó el muchacho reprendiéndose a sí mismo, era obvio que Francis era una persona ocupada

-para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, oh permíteme un momento- le pidió el galo a lo que el chico se quedó callado escuchando el alboroto que se oía desde el otro lado de la línea, parecían gritos y golpes, parecido a una pelea.

-disculpa, parece que estoy rodeado de simios- dijo el francés en voz anormalmente alta como si quisiera que alguien más lo escuchara –entonces ¿A qué hora sales de la escuela? Si quieres te veo ahí-

-hoy… hoy no tuve clases- dijo con una risita nerviosa, era pésimo mintiendo –yo puedo llevar el abrigo a tu casa- dijo hablando con algo de timidez pensando que aquello era demasiado atrevimiento

-mmmmmmmm, no llegaré a casa sino hasta muy tarde ¿Qué te parece si te doy la dirección del lugar en donde estoy y lo traes aquí, después te puedo invitar un café?- le propuso el francés

-¡claro!- exclamó Mathew poniéndose una mano en la boca, había sonado demasiado emocionado y al parecer Francis lo notó dado que escuchó una risita del francés que le dictó la dirección así que sin perder más tiempo Mathew se encaminó al lugar indicado.

Tardó por lo menos una hora en llegar al enorme edificio que más bien era un rascacielos, tragó saliva sintiéndose ligeramente intimidado por las personas que iban de traje y portafolio aun así se armó de valor para entrar y preguntar a la recepcionista por la sala en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la junta de las Naciones Unidas, la señorita le indicó en donde así que Matt fue hasta el elevador pulsando el botón del piso número quince.

-así que trabaja en las Naciones Unidas… sin duda Francis es una persona importante- dijo sintiéndose aun mas inferior de lo acostumbrado mientras escuchaba esa irritante música que solían poner en los ascensores que comenzaba a arrullarlo y se hubiera quedado dormido de pie si no fue porque en el sexto piso un niño de aproximadamente doce años se subió luciendo un traje de marinero y un semblante enfadado.

-Tontos, todos son unos tontos, excluyéndome de la junta- escuchaba que el niño con acento británico decía entre dientes ¿Acaso ese niño no era muy pequeño para estar ahí? Tal vez era el hijo de alguien.

Por fin llegaron al piso quince en donde ambos bajaron del ascensor, el niño a su lado parecía dispuesto a ir directo por el pasillo pero dio la impresión de asustarse cuando vio a alguien así que huyó en la dirección contraria, Matt lo miró escabullirse sin fijarse por donde caminaba así que chocó con alguien.

-disculpe- dijo el adolescente encontrándose con una persona tan solo milímetros más alta que él, de ojos azules, cabello rubio y lentes que bien podría ser su hermano gemelo perdido. La persona frente a él no dijo nada solo lo miraba con una extraña expresión estupefacta mientras una sonrisa gigantesca se dibujaba en sus labios.

-¡Iggy!- gritó la persona frente a él -¡Iggy ven aquí rápido!- seguía diciendo asustando un poco a Matt

-¿qué diablos quieres? No hagas tanto escándalo- le regaño otro hombre también rubio de ojos verdes y pobladas cejas que al igual que el niño del elevador, tenía acento británico.

-¡Mira! Este chico es idéntico a mi- dijo la persona rara pasando un brazo por el hombro de Mathew acercándolo a él intimidando al joven que no supo qué hacer o decir, en realidad no estaba acostumbrado a provocar esa clase de reacciones en la gente. El hombre de los ojos esmeralda parecía algo molesto, semblante que cambió cuando vio la semejanza entre aquellos dos.

-Wow, es verdad, son idénticos… casi me recuerda a Canadá…- dijo el ojiverde mirando más de cerca al chico que se descolocó un poco por el ultimo comentario _¿Canadá?_

-Iggy, ¿puedo llevarlo conmigo? ¿Puedo?- dijo en tono suplicante el otro rubio de ojos azules como si fuera un niño pequeño aun sin soltar a Matt que de verdad comenzaba a asustarse

-no hables de la gente como si fueran perros callejeros ¿Y porque me pides permiso?- le regañó el británico poniéndose las manos en la cintura

-perdón… estoy buscando a alguien- interrumpió Mathew con voz apenas audible aun siendo presa del abrazo del otro tipo que lo volteó a ver

-¿En este lugar? ¿A quién?- preguntó el de lentes

-ah… busco… a Francis Bonefoy…- respondió algo nervioso viendo como el que lo tenía abrazado lo miraba con una expresión casi incrédula mientras que el inglés parecía enfadado tras solo haber escuchado el nombre.

-oye chico no sé porque buscas al _wine freak_ pero será mejor que no te acerques mucho a ese pervertido barbudo e idiota- le previno el británico lo que hizo que Matt se preguntara si estaban hablando de la misma persona.

-de todos modos Franci…s está ocupado y saldrá dentro de un rato, nosotros íbamos por algo de beber ¿Vienes con nosotros?- le invitó en tono alegre el ojiazul con una radiante sonrisa

-¿Yo? Pero…- intentó negarse Matt, era la primera vez que alguien lo invitaba algún lado, aunque fuera la máquina expendedora de refrescos.

-no te preocupes por Francis, él nos encontrará además quiero saber porque te pareces tanto a mi- le dijo el de lentes jalando de la mano al chico que prácticamente era arrastrado por ese muchacho que parecía tan solo unos pocos años mayor que él.

-te dije que no trates a las personas como perros callejeros- volvió a regañarle el ojiverde siguiendo a su compañero.

Sin darse cuenta como pasó Mathew ahora estaba sentado con aquellos dos, escuchando la interminable platica del rubio de ojos azules que había llegado a la conclusión de que Mathew se parecía tanto a él porque todo había sido parte de una maléfico plan de los rusos para clonarlo y hacer del canadiense un villano puesto que el americano se proclamaba a sí mismo como un héroe, mientras que el ingles parecía no cansarse de regañarlo, contradecirlo y recordarle lo idiota que era al mismo tiempo que Matt se quedaba callado escuchando a ese par que de alguna rara manera le había caído bien.

-por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el americano ignorando al ojiverde que seguía diciéndole que una clonación humana aun no era posible

-Mathew ¿y ustedes?- preguntó tomando un poco mas de confianza, tal vez contagiado por la que su "clon" derrochaba

-¡yo soy el _hero _Estados Un…- pero antes de terminar la frase el otro tipo le dio un fuerte codazo en el estomago sacándole el aire por completo.

-Él es Alfred F. Jones, y yo soy Arthur Kirkland, mucho gusto Mathew- se presentó caballerosamente el que respondía al nombre de Arthur

-el gusto es mío- contestó el chico viendo de manera discreta la hora en su reloj, ya llevaba cuarenta minutos con Alfred y Arthur ¿Francis ya se habría desocupado?

-¿En serio esperas a Francis?- preguntó Arthur viendo como Mathew daba un saltito en su silla, odiaba ser tan transparente así que sabiendo que mentir era inútil asintió con la cabeza ¿Estaba mal haber ido ahí? -lo que te dije en el pasillo era verdad, no te involucres con ese tipo- le repitió el británico

-Fra… Francis no es una mala persona- contradijo Matt ligeramente enfadado por ese comentario, era sorprendente como se atrevía a sostener tal argumento si en realidad no sabía absolutamente nada del galo

-no te preocupes Matt, es solo que Iggy odia a Francis- le tranquilizó Alfred riendo de manera estrepitosa –pero en parte tiene razón, así que cuando te acuestes con él será mejor que lo dejes antes de que él te deje a ti- dijo por ultimo dándole un trago a su lata de refresco

-¡No me voy a acostar con él!- gritó Mathew levantándose de pronto con la cara a punto de incendiársele gracias a la vergüenza de esa frase

-¿Eh?... entonces…- tanto el americano como el ingles parecían algo sorprendidos

-yo solo vine a entregarle un abrigo que me prestó y agradecerle porque él… él… me ayudó hace unos días- dijo clavando la mirada en la mesa aun sintiendo su cara arder

-ese imbécil- masculló Arthur de mal humor –no te emociones tanto, puedo apostarte lo que quieras a que él solo te ayudó porque quiere algo más que tu agradecimiento- insistió Arthur sin embargo cuando Mathew estaba a punto de contradecir aquello alguien más se le adelantó

-_mon ami _siempre diciendo cosas crueles de mí- intervino Francis haciendo acto de presencia. Mathew volteó a ver al galo que en ese día llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta sujeta con un listón negro lo cual dejaba apreciar mejor sus facciones y esos ojos azules penetrantes que bien podían competir con los de Alfred que solo se entretenía terminando su refresco.

-pues no hay mucho que se pueda decir de ti- contestó Arthur de manera agresiva viendo con ojos venenosos al francés

-no le hagas caso a este tipo Mathew, vámonos antes de que te quiera convertir en un delincuente también- dijo teatralmente burlándose del británico

-¿A quién le dices delincuente, cara de sapo?- le reclamó Arthur molesto

-¡no me digas cara de sapo, cejotas!- contestó el ojiazul

-deja mis cejas en paz, son normales- respondió el inglés comenzando una pelea de insultos. Mathew parecía asustado ante la repentina escena

-Deténganse- les pidió el joven viendo temeroso como en cualquier momento comenzarían a golpearse

-no te espantes siempre son así, se detendrán cuando se cansen- le tranquilizó Alfred que miraba a los tipos como su fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

-pero…- intentó discutir Matt siendo interrumpido por americano

-mejor dame tu numero mientras estos dos terminan de pelearse- le pidió Alfred sacando su teléfono celular

-eh… ¿para qué?- no es que Mathew desconfiara del otro joven sino que le parecía realmente sospechoso que alguien pidiera su teléfono

-pues para poder comunicarnos, me caíste bien además puedes llevarme a pasear por aquí antes de regresar a mi casa- explicó –al parecer nos quedaremos un bueno rato aquí así que sería bueno tener un gruía-

-e… está bien- accedió Mathew aun no muy convencido pero tenía el presentimiento de que Alfred era un buen tipo.

-¡oye, deja de querer ligarte a Mathew!- dijo entonces Francis separándose de Arthur

-no me estoy ligando a nadie, además al único al que quiero es a Iggy- respondió molesto Alfred logrando sonrojar a Arthur y de paso a Mathew por la repentina confesión del yankee

-¡deja de decir idioteces!- le regañó el británico dándole un golpe en la cabeza al ojiazul aun con la cara colorada

-es nuestra oportunidad para escapar- dijo Francis tomando del brazo al chico y huyendo lejos del par de anglosajones que aun estaban concentrados en su repentina discusión. Los dos corrieron hasta el elevador para ir a la planta baja e irse lejos de ese lugar.

-hasta que pudimos salir de ahí- dijo aliviado Francis –espero no te haya hecho algo ese par-

-no, en realidad son muy agradables aunque… Arthur me dijo que no debería acercarme mucho a ti- dijo algo desilusionado e inseguro de si debía contarle aquello al galo pues pensaba que era algo injusto que el ojiverde dijera tal cosa cuando Francis había sido la primera persona (después de su madre) en ser amable con él sin parecer tenerle lástima. El francés soltó una risa amarga, como si ya esperara aquello.

-no lo culpo, él y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, podría decirse que nos odiamos- explicó el franco

-¿Y eso porque?... ¡No tienes que decirme si no quieres!- se adelantó Matt suponiendo que ya se estaba tomando demasiada confianza.

-Mathew, no quiero darte una mala impresión de mí pero no soy tan bueno como parezco- el chico volteo a verlo sin entender a que venía aquel comentario, Francis dio una larga inhalación para seguir hablando metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco mientras seguía caminando.

-Arthur y yo nos conocemos desde niños pero jamás nos hemos soportado excepto en algunas ocasiones sin embargo hubo una vez en especial en que Arthur me quitó algo muy importante para mí así que a cambio yo le arrebaté algo igual de valioso sin pensármelo dos veces- rememoró Francis con su voz mortalmente seria, inundándose en recuerdos de siglos atrás.

_Inglaterra estaba arrodillado en el fango con sus manos cerradas llenándose de tierra mojada, su uniforme militar lleno de lodo y empapado por la lluvia torrencial que caía en ese momento y que golpeaba al británico que se aferraba al suelo de aquel lugar._

_-Angelterre mon ami, estás hecho un desastre- dijo Francia sin importarle estar mojándose también, vio la espalda de Inglaterra haciéndose más pequeña ante el solo sonido de su voz._

_-¿Pudiste despedirte de tu pequeño?- le preguntó el galo con saña; Inglaterra se levantó del suelo tan rápido como pudo con su mosquete en la mano, casi resbalando por lo irregular del terreno corrió hacía Francia apuntándole_

_-¡Fue tu culpa, tú le metiste esas ideas en la cabeza y lo ayudaste! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- le gritó Inglaterra con el dedo en el gatillo reprimiéndose para no meterle una bala en la cabeza a Francia que casi parecía divertido._

_-pero si él fue quien quiso independizarse, yo solo le di mi apoyo ¿No será acaso que se hartó de ti?- Inglaterra abrió mucho sus ojos, bajó el mosquete y le soltó un puñetazo débil en la cara a Francia_

_-No es cierto… él no se hubiera ido si tú no lo hubieses ayudado; a pesar de que tienes un montón de problemas en tú casa le diste tu apoyo ¿Porqué?- preguntó el ojiverde desesperado sintiendo de pronto la mano fría de Francia pasando por su mejilla limpiándole las gotas de lluvia que se mezclaban con sus lagrimas, como si fuera un amigo consolando a otro._

_-Angleterre hace siglos te perdoné lo de Juana porque sabía que no fue tu culpa pero aun así tú me quitaste a Canadá así que ahora yo de cierta forma te quité a tu querido América- Inglaterra volvió a caer sobre sus rodillas… al final sólo se trataba de venganza._

_-¿Ya te sientes mejor entonces? América me dejó y otra vez estoy solo… ¿Eso te hace feliz?- dijo la Gran Bretaña sintiendo la lluvia helada calándole hasta los huesos y su ropa volviéndose cada vez más pesada gracias a lo empapada que estaba._

_-Ya sabía de antemano que esto no me haría sentir bien- Francia se acuclilló frente al británico clavando sus zafiros en las esmeraldas del otro –en realidad quería que sufrieras igual que yo. Al parecer lo logré- le dijo alargando las palabras, por último se levantó alejándose de ahí dejando a Inglaterra sumergido en su propia tristeza incontenible._

Francis sonrió amargamente, volteó a ver a Mathew que no decía nada y sólo seguía caminando a su lado como pensando en algo muy seriamente.

-finalmente en esa ocasión apliqué el "ojo por ojo" y terminé lastimando profundamente a Arthur, hasta me atrevo a decir que fue ese día en que él comenzó a odiarme de verdad- el galo seguía viendo a Matt pensando que este estaría desilusionado pues la imagen de galante caballero que tenía de Francis estaba desapareciendo.

-n… no justifico lo que hiciste- comenzó a decir Mathew con sus ojos en el piso frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor pues la brisa de aquel día soplaba con fuerza y con un frío aun más penetrante que otros días –pe… pero lo entiendo; yo sé cómo se siente querer lastimar a los demás, estar enojado porque ellos son felices y tú no porque sabes que es injusto que ellos puedan estar sonriendo como si nada mientras que otros apenas si podemos seguir respirando… así que quieres quitarles esa felicidad para estar más tranquilo y saber que no eres el único que es miserable- decía el chico frunciendo el seño a cada palabra enterrando sus dedos en sus brazos sintiendo sus sentimientos mezclarse con el frío que se colaba por cada abertura de su ropa erizándole la piel.

-Mathew, si sigues hablando así voy a pensar que quieres aventarte de un puente otra vez o ir a matar a alguien- le bromeo Francis pasándole un brazo por la cintura acercándolo a él lo que hizo que el adolescente se pusiera algo nervioso pero aun así estaba un poco más tranquilo, no por saber que Francis era una persona vengativa sino porque ahora estaba seguro que el francés era real: un humano con emociones, sentimientos y pensamientos tan corpóreos como el mismo Matt y no solo una alucinación producto de su depresión que comenzaba a convertirse en esquizofrenia.

-sin embargo lo que acabas de decirme me trae recuerdos de algo, mejor dicho de unas palabras que alguien cercano a mi me dijo una vez, así que te las diré a ti y espero las tomes como un consejo- dijo Francis aun tomando con fuerza la cintura del chico a quien comenzaban aumentarle los nervios por la cercanía con el francés, aunque aun así quería escuchar palabras de aliento de él, cosa rara pues Mathew ya estaba enfermo de esas frases cursis y melosas que intentaban dar ánimos. Pero si venían de Francis quería escucharlas…

El francés puso sus manos en el rostro de Matt que sintió el calor del galo transmitirse a su cara ¿O era acaso que estaba poniéndose rojo otra vez?

-Sonríe sin importar que el mundo se esté desmoronando a tus pies, sonríe aunque duela… porque llegará un momento en que lo harás sinceramente así que sonríe para que cuando llegue ese momento no olvides como hacerlo- recitó jalándole las mejillas al rubio forzándole a sonreír

-ouch- se quejaba Mathew sintiendo los dedos de Francis jalándole los cachetes

-mientras lo intentas vamos por un café- le dijo adelantándose unos pasos a la vez que Mathew se frotaba las mejillas tratando de aliviar el dolor

-Seguramente la persona que te dijo eso no tiene idea de lo que es estar triste- replicó Matt sintiendo sus mejillas hinchadas por el reciente jalón.

-Es verdad que a primera vista esa persona parece un loco optimista adicto a la pasta… pero sí que sabe lo que es el dolor, lo que hace aun más efectivo su consejo- dijo por último el francés caminando en reversa sonriéndole a Mathew abiertamente mostrándole todos sus dientes contagiando un poco al rubio que soltó una leve risita.

Porque Francia aun recordaba a un pequeño Italia sonriendo con lagrimas en sus ojitos que decían todo lo contrario, a pesar de saber que alguien irremplazable se había ido de su lado prometiéndole regresar, siguió haciéndolo hasta que de nuevo lo hizo de forma sincera… hasta que juntó la fuerza necesaria para reír con honestidad.

/

**Wiiiii, tercer capítulo y gracias por aun estar leyendo este montón de cosas depresivas, también muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y a quienes preguntaron ¿Qué pasa con Matt y Canadá? Bueno, creo que fallé en no mencionar que aquí Matty es un humano común y bien corriente, mientras que la representación humana de Canadá es alguien más (yo bien de a jefa inventando personajes) pero bueno, esto ya irá tomando sentido a la vez que la historia avance así que no se quiebren mucho la cabeza con esto.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado la aparición del Hero y de Iggy además de un pequeño **_**flash back**_** de Francia (habrá muchos de estos). En el próximo capítulo ¡El Bad Friend Trio reunido! Así que espero sigan leyendo y comentando además de tenerle paciencia a esto.**


	4. Breathe me

YOU FOUND ME

Breathe me

Mathew estaba sentado en el enorme sofá, enterrándose en su asiento con la mirada clavada en el suelo sintiendo un par de ojos carmesí sobre él y otros color esmeralda que no dejaban de verlo con suma atención… y ya llevaban cerca de diez minutos con eso logrando que Mathew comenzara a sentirse ansioso.

-_Mes amis…_ si siguen mirando así a Mathew tendré que empezar a cobrarles- interrumpió entonces Francis y Matt agradeció mentalmente la presencia del francés que logró distraer a los otros dos que por fin desviaron la mirada del chico.

-Lo sentimos, es que se nos hace muy conocido- comentó el dueño de los ojos verdes y cabello castaño que respondía al nombre de Antonio

-Pero a todo esto ¿En serio nada más nos invitaste para conocer a este enano?- preguntó ahora el de los ojos rojos y peculiar cabello blanco que se llamaba Gilbert

-Oh, para eso y para que le ayudemos con un ensayo que tiene que hacer para su clase de historia puesto que somos expertos en la materia- explicó Francis con una sonrisa cómplice que al parecer sus dos compinches comprendieron y la compartieron dejando a Mathew sintiéndose ligeramente desplazado de lo que parecía ser un chiste privado.

-¿Y acerca de que es tu ensayo?- preguntó amablemente Antonio viendo como Matt seguía sin poder relajarse

-La Guerra de Sucesión Austriaca- contestó apenas en un susurro para después dar un saltito al escuchar una estridente carcajada por parte de Gilbert

-Kesesese, yo te contaré todo acerca de esa época y hasta cosas que ni siquiera aparecen en los libros- dijo animado el ojirrojo pasándole un brazo por el hombro al rubio que se encogió aun mas por el peso del brazo de Gilbert.

-Gra… gracias- agradeció el adolescente mirando a Francis que tan solo sonreía como si nada, al parecer no notaba la expresión nerviosa y ligeramente asustada del chico

-Entonces mientras trabajamos prepararé algo de comer- se ofreció Antonio de manera risueña.

-Yo te ayudo, hace mucho que no cocinamos juntos- se agregó el francés levantándose y caminando tras el castaño abrazándolo por la espalda y rodeándole la cintura dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla al moreno los cuales no pasaron desapercibidos por Mathew que los siguió con la mirada hasta la cocina.

-Se te van a salir los ojos- le murmuró con malicia Gilbert viendo como la cabeza del chico giraba sin perder de vista al galo y al hispano.

-¡Perdón!- se disculpo sin saber muy bien porque, después de todo no estaba haciendo nada malo pero aun así no dejaba de mirar por el rabillo del ojo a Francis que seguía sin soltar la cintura de Antonio.

-No te preocupes, esos dos solo son amigos- le dijo Gilbert

-Yo… yo… no estaba pensando nada malo- se excusó Mathew por fin dejando de ver al par de amigos para mirar de nuevo al suelo sintiéndose realmente patético.

-Nunca dije que lo hicieras pero se te nota en toda la cara que te gusta Francis- dijo el alemán levantándose del sillón sin darle tiempo a Mathew de negar aquello pues ya corría a la cocina para ir a molestar a Antonio y a Francis. El adolescente soltó un suspiro y se revolvió el cabello regañándose a sí mismo por ser tan obvio… pues apenas unos días se había dado cuenta de que sentía una nada heterosexual atracción por Francis y eso en verdad lo aterraba sin embargo había aceptado a la primera oportunidad la invitación del galo de ir a su casa, incluso se había ofrecido a ayudarle con su tarea.

El chico tomó uno de los cojines que decoraban el sillón y se lo puso en la cara intentando esconder el sonrojo que le había invadido la cara en ese momento… ¿Porqué tenía que sentirse así? Al parecer a la vida no le bastaba con joderlo con su baja autoestima y sus depresiones pues ahora venía y lo hacía enamorarse de otro hombre… otro que no solo era mayor que él sino que estaba completamente fuera de su alcance, además no se supone que el amor te haga sentir así; siempre escuchaba que el enamorarse se sentía como estar en las nubes y tener mariposas revoloteando por tu estomago y suspirar cada cinco minutos pero en su caso era totalmente diferente: Se convertía en un mar de nervios, sus complejos de inferioridad parecían atacarle a cada momento pues no podía evitar compararse todo el tiempo con el francés y las personas que lo rodeaban, tenía miedo siempre que estaba con el galo pues pensaba que el ojiazul se hartaría de un mocoso caprichoso y deprimido como él y sobre todas las cosas se sentía como una basura egoísta pues a pesar de todo lo anterior seguía queriendo estar con él y que solo lo mirara a él… pero era imposible… sobre todo cuando Francis tenía gente a su lado que podía brillar sin ningún esfuerzo como ese español que ahora mismo le sonreía con naturalidad o el alemán que platicaba con ellos sin tartamudear o bajar la voz… en serio era patético, ni siquiera podía enamorarse de alguien que estuviera a su nivel ¡Ni siquiera de una chica!

-Mathew ¿Pero qué haces ahí _mon petit? _Deja de excluirte y ven aquí- le invitó el francés jalándolo de la muñeca para que se levantara, Mathew asintió con la cabeza cargó su mochila que estaba a reventar por todos los libros y cuadernos que llevaba dentro.

El chico se sentó en la mesa de la cocina viendo cocinar al hispano y al franco mientras que Gilbert los "supervisaba"

-Gilbert _amour_ ¿Por qué no mejor en vez de estar picando la comida comienzas a ayudarle a Mathew con el ensayo?- Propuso Francis dándole un manotazo a Gilbert que seguía queriendo meter su dedo en la paella que Antonio estaba preparando. Al escuchar eso Matt comenzó a sacar los gruesos libros que había sacado de la biblioteca, los abrió buscando en el índice la pagina donde estaba el tema que verían para el ensayo cuando de pronto Gilbert los cerró todos de golpe asustando al chico que pensó que había hecho algo malo.

-No necesitamos esta basura- dijo el ojirrojo con esa media sonrisa que lo hacía ver tan prepotente –El awesome Gilbert te explicará todo con lujo de detalle así que solo necesitas sacar un cuaderno, anotar e intentar no enamorarte de mí por lo increíble que soy- agregó logrando que tanto Antonio como Francis soltarán risitas de burla que fueron ignoradas por el albino que comenzó su relato jalando una silla y sentándose usando el respaldo como apoyo para sus brazos.

-Oh sí, todo comenzó en 1740 cuando el superior del señori…- Gilbert se detuvo de su relato al sentir una mirada de reproche por parte de Francia que volteó a ver a Mathew que apenas si estaba sacando su cuaderno y una pluma –Ah… quiero decir, que todo comenzó en 1740 cuando el rey de Austria y también emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano murió- se corrigió antes de decir cosas como "el superior del señorito y también de mi pequeño Sacro"

Mathew escribía tan rápido como su mano se lo permitía, tratando de seguir el ritmo de Gilbert que en ciertos momentos se emocionaba sobre todo cuando Francia y España intervenían para agregar algún dato o broma al respecto además de que la palabra "awesome" había sido utilizada tantas veces que hasta parecía que el alemán no podía decir una frase completa sin usar el adjetivo en cuestión.

-Así que al final el awesome _Preuben_ (Prusia) salió victorioso y tuvo a Austria besándole los pies kesesesese- dijo el ojirrojo.

-No digas mentiras Gilbo- le regañó Antonio desde la estufa en donde estaba apagando las mechas –Si mal no recuerdo todos firmaron el tratado de Aquisgrán y las tierras y colonias fueron devueltas a sus respectivos dueños- explicó Antonio sirviendo la paella en los platos

-Oh… pero Prusia se quedó con Silecia ¿no?- preguntó Francis con una sonrisa traviesa mirando a Gilbert que también sonrió de la misma manera.

-Si… las regiones vitales de Austria…- dijo arrastrando la voz relamiéndose los labios de manera lasciva y soltando leves risitas lo cual extrañó un poco a Mathew que no entendía el porqué de esa rara expresión. El alemán volvió a desviar su atención al jovencito.

-¿Anotaste todo lo que te acabo de decir?- preguntó con autoridad

-S… si- respondió el muchacho sacudiendo su mano adolorida y viendo su cuaderno lleno de hojas escritas con letras amontonadas y con prisa además de uno que otro tachón.

-Entonces ya que terminamos ¡Vamos a comer!- dijo Antonio pasándole a cada quien su plato con paella, Mathew hizo a un lado sus libros para dejar espacio a la vez que Francis servía un poco de vino para Antonio y le daba una cerveza a Gilbert mientras que a Matt solo le ofreció un poco de jugo haciendo que el chico en verdad se sintiera como un chiquillo en una reunión de adultos.

-Ojalá Romano estuviera aquí para comer con nosotros- comentó Antonio saboreando con gesto nostálgico su comida.

-Si Romano estuviera aquí estaría azotando tu cabeza contra la mesa kesesese- se burló Gilbert llevándose grandes porciones de comida a la boca.

-¡Claro que no! No sé porque tienen tan mala imagen de él- reclamó Antonio mientras que el joven rubio solo los escuchaba sin saber que debería pensar pues no conocía a ese tal Romano

-Romano es la pareja de Antonio- le susurró Francis a Matt

-Y es un amor- agregó el español con una sonrisa soñadora en sus labios.

-No sé qué parte de ese loco malhumorado sea un amor- opinó Gilbert vaciando su lata de cerveza de un solo trago –Pero cambiando el tema antes de que Toño se ponga sentimental ¿Tienes novia Matty?- le preguntó Gilbert a Matt que apenas si había tocado su platillo. El adolescente sabía con que intensión Gilbert hacía esa pregunta pero no esperaba que Francis lo mirara tan atentamente como esperando ansioso su respuesta.

-No- contestó de manera cortante evitando la mirada del francés que sonrió ante la respuesta sin embargo Gilbert siguió insistiendo casi disfrutando de poner en evidencia al muchacho

-Entonces si no tienes novia ¿Te gusta alguien?- le cuestionó riendo por la manera en que las mejillas de Matt se colorearon de un rojo intenso en cuestión de segundos; casi por reflejo el muchacho volteó a ver al francés pero de inmediato desvió la mirada deseando poder contestar "no, nadie me gusta" ¿¡Porque se le hacía tan difícil pronunciar algo tan sencillo como aquello!

-Gilbert, no presiones así a mi pequeño Mathew… además me rompería el corazón saber que él ya tiene alguien que le gusta así que quiero guardarme el privilegio de la duda- intervino Francis sonriéndole de manera picara a Matt que en compañía de aquel alemán estaba comenzando a sentirse realmente idiota, tan idiota que Francis tenía que mentir para defenderlo por su propia falta de valor.

Los cuatro se quedaron en un silencio algo incomodo, sobre todo cuando vieron que Mathew ya no estaba muy cómodo y solo se limitaba a picar su comida con el tenedor mientras que Francis le regalaba miradas de reproche al alemán que en realidad parecía no importarle demasiado.

-¡Ya se a quien te pareces!- Gritó de pronto Antonio sobresaltando a los presentes por el tremendo grito que había pegado justo cuando todos estaban en silencio, a la vez que señalaba a Mathew –Eres idéntico a Canad…- pero antes de continuar Francis golpeó sus puños contra la mesa y riendo de manera realmente forzada cortó al hispano.

-¡Pero qué buena comida! Será mejor que se vayan _mes amis_ que mañana temprano tenemos trabajo y Mathew no puede llegar tarde a casa- dijo con una extraña mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, tanto Gilbert como Antonio se voltearon a ver dándose cuenta de que Francis había interrumpido a propósito, bueno… eso era más que obvio así que siguiéndole el juego al francés decidieron llevar sus platos al fregadero y tomar sus abrigos.

-Nos vemos mañana, y espero nos veamos de nuevo Matt- dijo Gilbert siendo el primero en salir por la puerta despidiéndose de ambos rubios.

-Hasta luego- dijo Antonio con la misma sonrisa que no se había borrado de su rostro en toda la tarde para después dirigirse a Francis hablándole en español –Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente- le dijo sabiendo que el adolescente no le había entendido ni la mitad de lo que había dicho a lo que el galo solo asintió pesadamente con su cabeza pues conocía perfectamente a Antonio y sabía que cuando este le hablaba en español y decía las palabras "hablar" y "seriamente" en la misma frase es porque lo iba a regañar por algo.

Los dos amigos se despidieron así que cuando Matt estaba a punto de ir por su abrigo también y dirigirse a la puerta que aun estaba abierta Francis la cerró poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza del chico que se asustó una vez más.

-Perdona a Gilbert, le gusta molestar a la gente- se disculpó Francis aun con la mano en la puerta

-No te preocupes… y perdón, por mi culpa tuviste que decir aquello- dijo Matt de espaldas a Francis sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente a la cara sintiendo de un momento a otro una respiración cerca de su oído que le erizó los vellos de la nuca y lo hizo erguir la espalda, sobre todo cuando una voz con acento parisino que hablaba como si las palabras se derritieran en su garganta le dijo:

-Pero si no fue mentira _petit_…- Mathew por mero reflejo se volteó para encarar a Francis que se había inclinado un poco para quedar a la misma altura y a solo centímetros de distancia, el adolescente intentó retroceder en vano pues chocó con la puerta. –En verdad quiero pensar que no hay alguien que te gusta porque así tal vez yo tenga una oportunidad- siguió diciendo con esa endemoniada voz que hacía que las rodillas de Matt flaquearan y su corazón bombeara sangre a un ritmo nada saludable.

-Ha… hay alguien que me gusta- dijo Matt intentando detener aquello, antes de que sus piernas fallaran y lo dejaran caer pero aquello solo pareció incitar aun mas a Francis que siguió acercándose ahora desviando su rostro aun mas al oído de Mathew, bajando un poco, lo suficiente para que su nariz perfectamente recta acariciara la piel bajo el lóbulo de la oreja del mejor y sus labios apenas si rozaran muy discretamente su cuello logrando que Matt reprimiera un suspiro pues con ese pequeñísimo contacto sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas y el aroma de rosas del otro hombre lo ahogaba y lo drogaba.

-¿Y esa persona soy yo?- Preguntó aun con su voz hipnotizante que podía hablar en un fluido ingles pero que no podía dejar atrás esa forma tan característica de hablar de los franceses que parecían tener un poder sobrehumano para conquistar a alguien usando solo palabras.

-Si- contestó Matt al tiempo que sentía la mitad de su cuerpo entumecerse por las caricias apenas perceptibles de los labios de Francis sobre su clavícula.

-¿en serio?- preguntó una vez más el galo ahora clavándole sus zafiros en los azul obscuro de Mathew que dio un tremendo golpe en la realidad al ver el rostro del francés.

-¡No! Quise decir que no- dijo apenas logrando formular la frase empujando sin querer a Francis alejándolo de él –ah… tengo que irme o sino llegaré tarde a casa ¡Gracias por todo, adiós!- Dijo tan rápido como pudo saliendo dando traspiés y corriendo esperando que el aire frío le refrescara la cara que sentía arder a tal punto que podría jurar que había humo saliendo de ella.

Por fin llegó a casa, respirando profundamente y con las mejillas rojas por el ejercicio y en parte por la vergüenza que aun sentía; el chico estaba a punto de darse de topes contra la pared por haberse dejado llevar de esa manera por el francés que seguramente solo estaba burlándose de él pues ¿Quién podría fijarse en alguien como Mathew? Un pobre diablo que no podía cargar ni con sus propios problemas existenciales. Fue mientras pensaba en ello cuando su celular vibró sobresaltando al muchacho que rezaba a todos los cielos que no fuera Francis, para su buena suerte era Alfred quien había estado mandándole mensajes de texto últimamente y quien según había conseguido su número "usando su red de investigación privada".

Matt vio el mensaje pensando que se trataría de alguna cosa boba como "el héroe está aburrido" o algo así, pues Alfred había adquirido la extraña costumbre de solo mandarle mensajes cuando no tenía nada que hacer, para su sorpresa esta vez era algo un poco diferente pues decía: "¡Iggy me está regañando otra vez!" Así que sin pensarlo Mathew contestó el mensaje tan solo pensando en lo que en ese momento sentía pues al no tener amigos no tenía con quien hablar o a quien contarle aquella cosa que le estaba aprisionando el pecho…

"_Creo que me enamoré de Francis" _escribió y mandó a Alfred, al escandaloso con quien solo había hablado una vez y las otras por medio de la mensajería instantánea que un teléfono celular te podía ofrecer así que en menos de quince segundos su teléfono le indicaba que tenía una llamada entrante del yankee, con temor contestó

-¿¡Cómo diablos te fuiste a enamorar de ese bastardo alcohólico y mujeriego!- Esa definitivamente no era la voz de Alfred, era la de Arthur que gritaba histérico mientras que el americano se escuchaba a lo lejos pidiéndole que le regresara el teléfono y Mathew quería morirse ahí mismo de la vergüenza.

-¡Olvídate de él! No sé cómo pero tienes que dejar de quererlo antes de que te abra las piernas y te deje botado sin ningún remordimiento- seguía gritando el ingles sin dejar hablar a Alfred

-¡No digas eso! Además… no es como si él me correspondiera- murmuró desanimado.

-Claro que lo hace ¿No has visto como te mira el muy bastardo? Casi te quiere arrancar la ropa con la mirada, bueno… ¡Ese imbécil a todos les quiere arrancar la ropa mientras tengan por dónde meterle…- se escuchó un leve forcejeo hasta que Alfred tomó posesión de su teléfono celular.

-Perdona a Iggy, está un poco enojado, ya sabes… con eso de que odia a Francis y todo- intentó arreglarlo Alfred

-Si, me lo imaginaba… de todos modos Francis no me ve de esa manera así que ya me estoy haciendo a la idea de que esto es solo platónico- dijo Mathew con esa manía de bajar el tono de su voz a casi llegar a un murmullo.

-Aun así toma en cuenta lo que Iggy te dice, Francis de verdad te mira diferente…- le advirtió Alfred –no te involucres si no quieres salir lastimado- para sorpresa de Matt, el americano sonaba demasiado serio, tanto que hasta daba escalofríos el solo escucharlo.

-Alfred… ¿Si a ti te dijeran lo mismo de Arthur… qué harías…?- Le preguntó sabiendo que Alfred quería a Arthur de una manera no muy fraternal, el canadiense podía apostar que el estadounidense tenía la misma clase de sentimientos por el británico que él tenía hacía el francés.

-Mmmmmmmmmm… no me importaría- respondió tan fresco como una lechuga riendo de manera estrepitosa como siempre hacía

-Me lo imaginé- dijo Matt –bueno, tengo que irme, nos comunicamos después- y colgó antes de que Arthur se apoderara del teléfono y le siguiera diciendo cosas acerca de Francis… ya no sabía que pensar… pero tampoco podía evitar hacerse cierta ilusión.

Pasaron un par de días rutinarios y aburridos, soportables tan solo gracias a que Mathew aun se comunicaba con Alfred y por supuesto con cierto francés que se había convertido en el dueño de sus suspiros, lo que hacía también que el ir a la escuela se hiciera un poco menos tortuoso ya que podía mantener su mente ocupada en Francis por mas gay que aquello se escuchara.

Mathew salía de la sala de computo llevando en la mano su ensayo de historia recién impreso pues tenía que entregarlo para la siguiente clase; el joven rubio iba revisando que no se le hubiera escapado poner la palabra "awesome" más de veinte veces como lo había hecho con su borrador escrito a mano, satisfecho con su trabajo estaba punto de guardarlo en su mochila cuando un muchacho se puso a su lado pasándole el brazo por el hombro como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-Hola… eh… amigo ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el otro chico que se notaba ni siquiera sabía el nombre de Mathew el cual lo vio con extrañeza pues reconocía al tipo, era uno de sus compañeros de clase, de hecho habían sido compañeros tres años seguidos.

-Bien- contestó Matt intentando separarse pero el otro no se lo permitía

-Me alegro de escucharlo. Oye, necesito que me hagas un favor, olvidé hacer mi ensayo de historia ¿Podrías prestarme el tuyo? Solo le modificaré unas cosas para que no se vean iguales- dijo mirando de reojo los papeles que Matt llevaba en la mano, leyendo el nombre del rubio en la carátula del ensayo

-Perdón pero no puedo hacer eso- se excusó el ojiazul removiéndose bajo el brazo del otro muchacho que se empeñaba en sujetarlo bien para que no escapara

-Vamos Mathew, somos amigos ¿No?- le insistió el otro que apenas había descubierto el nombre del rubio quien frunció el seño

-no lo somos- dijo en un tono apenas audible, sabiendo que no tenía el valor suficiente para decirlo fuerte y claro, mucho menos a la cara del tipo ese que comenzaba a fastidiarse por la actitud de Matt y el cual dejó su tono amable para convertirlo en uno algo amenazador así que aprovechando que era más alto que el rubio y ligeramente más robusto lo empujó contra una de las paredes del pasillo de manera violenta.

-No te va a pasar nada si solo me lo prestas un momento, ya te dije que le cambiaré algunas cosas y ya- dijo viendo como el ojiazul se encogía en sus hombros haciéndose pequeño ante el tono de voz y la mano que no lo dejaba separarse de la pared

-Y yo ya te dije que no puedo hacer eso- contradijo intentando no tartamudear arrugando las hojas que llevaba en la mano y que le fueron arrebatadas por el otro chico.

-Entonces si no quieres tendré que llevarme el trabajo completo, solo tengo que cambiarle el nombre de todos modos nadie ni siquiera sabes que existes, me sorprende que aun aparezcas en las listas- comentó con un tono venenoso disfrutando de ver como Mathew por fin alzaba la mirada, sus opacos ojos azules estaban aterrorizado por aquel comentario.

-El profesor se dará cuenta- intentó amenazarle Matt forzando a su garganta para hablar con firmeza pero sin lograrlo

-Ja, ese viejo estúpido ni siquiera te conoce, siempre tiene que buscar tu nombre para saber quién eres. Eres invisible, es más, podrías matarte aquí mismo y nadie lo notaría… que patético- agregó alejándose de ahí con todo y el ensayo dejando a Mathew.

Si alguna vez han escuchado aquella frase que dice que las palabras duelen más que los golpes pues Mathew era un testigo de que esa oración era verdadera, tan verdadera que se quedó parado en el pasillo por varios minutos hasta que tomó su mochila y salió de la escuela sin importarle que las clases aun no hubieran terminado, fue hasta la parada del autobús, se subió al transporte y tomó asiento poniéndose la capucha de su sudadera sobre la cabeza. Con la respiración pesada y entrecortada rascaba su mano sin control como si tuviera algún tipo de salpullido invisible, logró sacarse sangre y aun así seguía haciéndolo mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad con las palabras de ese tipo taladrándole la cabeza sin misericordia "si él muriera nadie lo notaría"

En su mano ya llevaba al menos cinco manchas de sangre de tanto que las había rascado, bajó del autobús y fue hasta su casa donde aun sintiendo una piedra en su garganta subió las escaleras a toda velocidad, corriendo fue hasta el baño donde en el tocador buscó algún rastrillo, las manos le temblaban a tal punto que no podía agarrar bien el rastrillo al cual le sacó las navajas. Con la misma prisa y aun temblando se quitó la sudadera, intentando aguantar la respiración se pasó la navaja por el brazo y todo se volvió blanco… al momento en que el filo le abrió la piel y pequeñas burbujas de sangre comenzaron a brotar escurriéndole por el brazo… la tensión se fue… su garganta se abrió… el temblor despareció y se había sentido tan jodidamente bien.

Soltó el aire que había estado sosteniendo al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer en el piso, dando largas y profundas respiraciones permitiendo que su cuerpo se sintiera ligero y lejos de toda aquella presión que solía aplastarle los órganos sin piedad.

Cuando el dolor se hizo presente y el ardor también cayó en la cuenta de lo había hecho y echó su cabeza hacia atrás golpeándola repetidamente contra la pared sin hacerse gran daño… porque no había ocasión en la que después del bienestar no viniera el remordimiento, se regañó a sí mismo por una vez más ser tan débil.

Aun algo arrepentido lavó la herida e intentó vendarla para detener el sangrado, se puso la sudadera que nunca se quitaba exactamente para ocultar la evidencia de su nula voluntad, una cicatriz mas sumada a las otras… salió del baño sintiendo que había hecho algo malo, se encerró en su habitación tirándose en la cama llevándose la capucha roja de su sudadera a la cabeza escondiendo su rostro pues era el ciclo que nunca terminaba: alivio, remordimiento y finalmente vergüenza…

-no lo volveré a hacer- se dijo Mathew con la voz cortada aun sintiendo su brazo punzar y arder ¿Cuántas veces había dicho lo mismo? ¿Cuántas navajas había tirado ya a la basura?

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, la pantalla luminosa le indicaba que se trataba de Francis… sin saber una vez más el porqué de sus acciones contestó.

-_Aló?- _dijo la voz del francés, en ese mismo instante Mathew sintió que se iba a quebrar… y por un momento deseó que Francis estuviera ahí para recoger los pedazos de él mismo…

/

**Uf… ¿Qué tal el capitulo? Si… lo sé, ver a Mathew auto flagelándose debe ser algo perturbador pero pues… ¡Oh diablos! Solo díganme que les pareció el capitulo, desde la semi confesión, Francis seduciendo a Matt descaradamente… Matty haciendo tonterías porque un tipo le dice de cosas…**

**Ah, bueno mientras intentan ordenar sus ideas les agradeceré por todos y cada uno de los reviews enviados ¡En serio mil gracias! También a todas aquellas personas que han señalado mis errores ortográficos, no sé qué haría si no lo hicieran y pues bueno… espero que tras la última parte de este capi aun quieran seguir leyendo esto porque el siguiente capítulo habrá más drama está vez protagonizado por el hermanito Francia.**

**De nuevo un millón de gracias por su apoyo y palabras, hasta los que solo ponen "Story Alert" o "Favorite Story" sin comentar ¡Gracias! **


	5. Running up that hill

YOU FOUND ME

Running up that hill

Mathew intentó por todos los medios convencer a Francis de que estaba bien y nada malo le pasaba sin embargo la última vez que había hablado con él se le podía escuchar que estaba llorando por lo cual el francés había pasado una semana entera insistiéndole a Matt que le dijera que le sucedía pues él estaba dispuesto a ayudarle en lo que fuera, cosa que Mathew agradecía de todo corazón pero no podía contarle a Francis que se auto flagelaba cada vez que alguien lastimaba su ridículamente frágil autoestima.

-Ya te dije que no me pasa nada- dijo por milésima vez el adolescente paseando por la sala de su casa que cómo de costumbre estaba vacía.

-_Mon petit, _eres el peor mentiroso que he conocido y tengo que decirte que conozco muchos- le reprochó Francis haciendo una breve pausa –Mathew, si no me quieres decir por teléfono tendré que verme en la penosa necesidad de ir hasta tu casa- le amenazó el galo

-¡No! Estoy bien, ya te lo dije un millón de veces- intentó detenerle Matt

-Muy tarde _petit _ya voy para allá- anunció el francés cortando la llamada.

-¡Francis!- gritó Matt aun intentando detenerlo pero al no hacerlo paseó la mirada por su casa hecha una porquería, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sin haber hecho la limpieza así que corrió por todo el lugar sacudiendo y ordenando tratando de que su humilde hogar se viera decente aunque sabía que no se podía comparar con el palacio al que Francis llamaba "casa de campo".

El chico caminó por la casa asegurándose de que al menos diera la impresión de que estaba limpia, intentó tranquilizarse mientras esperaba la llegada del galo… tal vez debería cambiarse de ropa… pensó a punto de quitarse la chamarra pero recordó ciertas heridas; se alzó la manga de la prenda viendo la larga cortada en su brazo que ya estaba sanando pero tenía un feo color amoratado alrededor de la costra que apenas se estaba formando junto con ligeros tonos rojizos.

De inmediato se volvió a cubrir el brazo alejando malos pensamientos y sentimientos justo en el momento en que el timbre lo sacaba de sus cavilaciones. El chico corrió a la puerta sintiéndose un poco estúpido por estar actuando como una doncella enamorada, se acomodó los lentes antes de abrir y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Francis en la entrada de su casa usando tan solo pantalones de mezclilla y una sencilla camisa blanca además de un ligero sweater negro, demasiado casual para alguien que se esmeraba tanto en su arreglo personal lo que hizo que Mathew pensara que el francés no había podido arreglarse mejor por la prisa que tenía de verlo aunque obvio eso era imposible, tal vez Francis era como cualquier persona en el mundo y al menos por un Sábado no quería verse como modelo de una pasarela en el Festival de la Moda de Paris.

-_Bonjour petit_- saludó el franco con esa sonrisa seductora y su barba descuidada que le daba un toque aun más relajado que esta vez si combinaba con su atuendo.

-Hola- respondió Mathew con su voz tímida haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al adulto que recorrió con la mirada la casa de Matt.

-¿Estás solo?- preguntó son poder evitar sonreír volteando a ver al chico que asintió con la cabeza cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-Ah… toma asiento por favor ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo?- Preguntó Mathew señalando la sala y uno de los mullidos sillones que en serio no podían compararse con los enormes y cómodos muebles del francés. –Por cierto, no tenemos vino- dijo viendo como el francés abría la boca para después meditar un momento su respuesta.

-Un café está bien, gracias- dijo viendo como el chico se encaminaba a la cocina mientras el rubio se sentaba en el sillón viendo que ahí estaba un viejo oso de peluche.

-El agua se está calentando, en un rato está tu café- le avisó Matt regresando a la sala viendo que el galo tenía entre sus manos el animal de felpa

-No sabía que tenías hermanos pequeños- comentó Francis alzando un poco el osito a lo cual la cara de Mathew se enrojeció y le arrebató el juguete

-No los tengo- contestó el ojiazul buscando un lugar donde aventar al animal

-¿Entonces de quien es el oso?- Preguntó Francis casi sabiendo la respuesta

-Kumajirou es mio… me lo regalaron cuando nací- respondió Matt rezándole a la tierra para que se lo tragara ¿Qué chico de diecisiete años aun conservaba sus viejos osos de felpa y aparte con nombres raros y orientales?

-¿Kumajirou? que curioso nombre, me recuerda a un osito que yo mismo le regalé a alguien hace mucho tiempo- dijo con una breve risita Francis viendo al animal que Mathew cargaba celosamente… eso hasta que sus ojos se desviaron a una de las manos de Matt.

-_Petit_ ¿Pero que te pasó en la mano?- le preguntó viendo las pequeñas costras que se habían hecho gracias a que Mathew había estado rascándose en el autobús. El muchacho escondió su mano detrás de su espala desviando la mirada.

-Me picó un insecto y me rasqué demasiado, no es nada- dijo dejando a Kumajirou de nuevo en el sillón –creo que el agua ya está, iré a revisar- dijo apresuradamente llevándose de manera inconsciente la mano al brazo, justo donde se había cortado una semana antes pero antes de poder alejarse demasiado Francis lo tomó por la muñeca sin dejarlo ir.

-Mathew ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó clavándole la mirada al joven que intentó zafarse

-Nada, ya te lo dije muchas veces- dijo sintiendo como Francis hacía más fuerte el agarre

-¿En serio crees que puedes engañarme? No nací ayer- le advirtió el galo viendo como una vez más el chico se ponía la mano en el brazo -Quítate la chamarra y muéstrame tu brazo- le ordenó a lo que Matt frunció el seño

-Suéltame- le pidió Matt intentando sonar firme

-No hasta que hagas lo que te digo- contradijo el franco alzando un poco la voz

-No tengo porque hacerlo así que ya suéltame- dijo Matt jalando su muñeca pero Francis fue más fuerte y logró mantenerlo agarrado por lo tanto a la fuerza le subió la manga de la chamarra descubriendo la recién hecha herida junto con otras cicatrices que le acompañaban

-Y te la pasas diciéndome que no tienes nada. Una persona que no tiene nada no intenta tirarse de un puente ni tampoco se flagela- le regañó Francis soltando por fin a Matt que se cubrió el brazo de nuevo

-¿Y qué sabes tú de mi?- le reclamó enfadado el chico

-Sé que no estás bien- respondió Francis –aunque creo que eso es más que obvio…-

-¡Así es, no estoy bien, nunca estoy bien! Si ya lo sabes entonces deja de molestarme y fingir que me comprendes, estoy arto de eso- explotó Mathew queriendo escaparse de ahí

-¿Fingir? Perdón Mathew pero eso es algo que yo no he hecho- reclamó Francis levantándose por fin del sillón encarando al chico.

-Claro que si, y como bien dijiste Francis… yo tampoco nací ayer; si, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi hasta ahora pero no tienes porque intentar ser gentil conmigo diciéndome todas esas cosas de que me comprendes y que sabes cómo me siento porque no lo sabes- le espetó alzando cada vez más la voz, echándose el cabello para atrás asegurándose de que Francis lo viera bien -¿O de verdad crees que voy a tragarme eso de que alguien tan perfecto como tú sabe lo que es estar pensando todo el maldito día en que te quieres morir? ¿Qué alguien que siempre ha tenido una vida fácil como la tuya tiene una idea de cómo se siente querer lastimarte porque ya no soportas más? ¡No Francis! No lo sabes, no lo entiendes y mucho menos lo has sentido porque tú nunca has vivido lo que yo he vivido…- pero antes de seguir el galo tomó a Mathew por los hombros, lo empujó tan fuerte que lo tiró al piso y lo hizo entrar en pánico sobre todo cuando Francis se puso sobre él agarrando una de las manos de Mathew poniéndola bajo su camisa justo en su vientre.

El chico se sobresaltó aun más por la acción pero entonces sus dedos percibieron algo que se sentía raro, bajó la mirada viendo que bajo la camisa blanca una enorme cicatriz se asomaba.

-Las cicatrices no mienten- dijo Francis apoyando su mano libre en el piso a un lado de la cabeza de Matt, con sus ojos obscurecidos por la sombra de su flequillo sin permitir que Mathew quitara su mano aprisionándola fuerte, estrujándole los dedos –claro que sé lo que es querer morir y lo que es lastimarte porque ya no soportas mas… _Merde, bien sûr je fais (Mierda, claro que lo sé) _

Y Francis aun sintiendo el contacto de la mano de Matt comenzó a recordar la razón de aquella cicatriz, la razón de ese dolor que había pensado superado pero que sabía eso nunca pasaría, no cuando la herida es tan profunda que llega a perforar tu alma e incluso tu memoria sin permitirte olvidar algo que tan desesperadamente quieres reprimir.

_Todo se remontaba a 1431, Francia caminaba por los campamentos del ejército inglés arrastrando los pies, dejando que su cabello dorado en ese momento lleno de tierra y hollín cayera sobre su rostro demacrado. Llegó a la tienda de Inglaterra en donde este guardaba sus cosas listo para regresar a casa al menos por unos días cuando de pronto escuchó que alguien irrumpía en su espacio encontrándose con el cabizbajo Francia que llevaba sus siempre impecables botas, en ese momento llenas de lodo._

_-¿Qué haces aquí "wine freak"? La batalla ya terminó pero obviamente no la guerra- dijo en tono burlón el de ojos verdes sin embargo Francia no dijo nada y dio unos pocos pasos adelante sin levantar los pies que sentía le pesaban toneladas_

_-En serio eres patético, viniendo hasta acá solo porque eres un mal perdedor- se burló el británico sin recibir respuesta._

_Inglaterra frunció el seño pues el silencio lo estaba incomodando demasiado, Francia volvió a caminar hacía él, esta vez más rápido casi corriendo así que Inglaterra desenfundó su espada por mero reflejo sin embargo no esperaba lo siguiente: en vez de que Francia empuñara su propia espada fue hasta Inglaterra y se dejó atravesar el vientre; la Gran Bretaña abrió los ojos como platos cuando la sangre tibia del francés empezó a correr del filo del arma hasta la empuñadura llegando a su mano, después sintió la mano de Francia apoyándose en su hombro._

_-Mátame- le dijo con la voz entrecortada por el dolor._

_-¿Q… qué?- Apenas si alcanzó a preguntar Inglaterra en medio de su conmoción percibiendo el líquido escarlata filtrándose entre sus dedos goteando en el piso._

_-¡Mátame como a ella!- Gritó Francia con un chorro de sangre saliendo de su boca y el sabor metálico impregnándose en cada rincón de su lengua mientras la sangre escurría por su barbilla._

_El ojiazul se hizo hacía adelante permitiendo a la espada penetrar aun mas dentro de sus órganos._

_-¡Detente imbécil!- Le gritó Inglaterra asustado, la sangre comenzaba a salir en prominentes chorros._

_-¡No! Déjame morir con ella- le suplicó Francia aferrándose a la ropa de Inglaterra obligándose a mantenerse en pie con unas gruesas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos sintiendo los borbotones de sangre acumularse en su tráquea._

_-¿Ella? ¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó el inglés sin atreverse a soltar su espada a pesar de que su mano ya estaba cubierta de rojo y la mancha se expandía por la manga de su camisa._

_-Sólo déjame acompañarla- continuó diciendo el francés rodeando con sus brazos a su eterno enemigo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del ojiverde llorando desconsoladamente escupiendo sangre entre sollozos y dejando sus rodillas caer rendidas ante el dolor._

_Inglaterra también cayó arrodillado al piso aun con Francia aferrado a él_

_-¿Porqué ella? ¡Era una niña!- Gritó Francia sintiendo su cuerpo frío sin embargo siguió enterrando sus dedos en la espada de Inglaterra que no sabía qué hacer y solo sentía su propio estomago empaparse con la sangre de la otra nación. No podía sacarle la espada y si lo hacía sólo haría más grave la herida y la hemorragia, sabía que Francia no moriría pero quedaría gravemente herido._

_-Dime Inglaterra ¿Por qué Dios es tan cruel?- Preguntó el galo comenzando a respirar con dificultad –nos da un cuerpo humano, nos da sentimientos, nos da la fuerza para ser naciones ¡Pero no podemos proteger a los que amamos! Nos niega la muerte o el suicido ¿Qué clase de retorcido Dios es él? Que lo mira todo, manda a una chiquilla a pelear por él y por mi pero al ultimo la abandona a la merced de las llamas y yo…- otro chorro de sangre salió de su boca y también de su nariz, dejaba de sentir sus extremidades y el frío se volvió insoportable –y yo… yo que podría pelear mil batallas y ser quemado vivo cien veces no pude hacer nada para salvarla de ese destino…- con sus pocas fuerzas tomó entre sus manos la de Inglaterra que aun sostenía la espada y lo obligó a hundirla aun mas hasta llegar al final de la hoja._

_-Yo… no sé porque Dios hace eso- contesto Inglaterra en voz queda sin saber que otra cosa decir, su voz temblaba mientras sentía los dedos fríos de Francia apretando su mano, resbalando gracias a la sangre –pero… si ella peleó y murió por ti… ¿No crees que haciendo todo esto estás echando a la basura su sacrificio? – Concluyó no muy seguro de sus palabras._

_Francia levantó su rostro lloroso y ensangrentado para fijar sus ojos en los verdes de Inglaterra que en ese momento reflejaban tanta preocupación que ni siquiera parecía que Francia fuera su enemigo._

_-Pero… duele tanto…- dijo finalmente cayendo inconsciente a los pies de Inglaterra. _

Mathew sintió la fuerza con la que Francis tomaba sus dedos sin decir nada, obligándole a tocar aquella parte del francés ¿Qué diablos le había pasado para tener tremenda cicatriz? Intentó mirar su cara pero el largo cabello del galo no se lo permitía, solo sintió una gotita de agua caer sobre su mejilla… Francis estaba llorando…

-¿Francis?- le llamó Mathew que intentó no quejarse por el dolor de su mano al ser apretada por el otro ojiazul que maldiciendo en su idioma se quitó de encima del chico, pasándose el brazo por los ojos quitando todo rastro de lagrimas, sentándose en el piso girando su rostro a otro lado para que Matt no pudiera ver esa penosa parte de él.

Todo se quedó en silencio, el adolescente no sabía que decir, aun podía sentir en las puntas de sus dedos la piel lastimada del francés que se empeñaba en no mirarlo a los ojos y solo se mantenía sentado en el piso tratando de apaciguar su respiración… se sintió como un verdadero y grandísimo idiota, al final de todo seguía siendo solo niño estúpido que pensaba que el mundo solo giraba alrededor de sus desgracias… tan inmaduro… tan lejos de alcanzar al francés…

-Perdóname…- murmuró Mathew incorporándose también sentándose en el piso –no sabía lo que decía- agregó esperando que al menos Francis volviera a gritarle o por lo menos lo regañara pero el galo no decía nada, solo escuchaba su respiración forzada.

-No te preocupes _petit_- dijo con tono apagado, tan apagado que ni siquiera parecía que Francis Bonefoy estuviera diciendo eso –pero quiero que recuerdes bien algo- agregó por fin encarando al adolescente que sintió aquel par de zafiros atravesarle sin compasión a la vez que Francis tomaba de nuevo su brazo alzándole la manga dejando ver su herida.

-Todos tenemos cicatrices, algunos aquí- dijo rozando la cortada de Mathew que sintió un leve ardor –otros aquí- continuó Francis ahora poniendo su mano en su propio vientre –pero no hay persona que no las tenga aquí…-siguió, poniendo su dedo índice en el lado izquierdo del pecho de Mathew –y aquí- concluyó ahora señalando la frente del chico.

-El que no las veas no significa que no estén y que no duelan- volvió a decir viendo como el muchacho asentía con la cabeza así que el galo retomó la sonrisa galante que iluminó su rostro, dio una larga respiración y se levantó.

-_Mon Dieu_, creo que tendremos que poner más agua para el café seguro ya se evaporó toda- dijo levantándose y encaminándose con toda confianza hacia la cocina dejando a Mathew en el piso que se sintió mucho más tranquilo al ver que Francis había recobrado su buen humor y ese aire elegante y ligeramente desinteresado.

-Por cierto, no me has dicho el porqué de andarte rebanando los brazos ¿Quién te hizo sentir mal?- preguntó como la fresca mañana seguramente intentando no tensar de nuevo el ambiente cosa que no hizo mucha gracia a Mathew que se levantó por fin del piso algo nervioso por la pregunta.

-Na… nadie- contestó viendo como Francis volteaba a verlo con una ceja arqueada casi diciéndole por medio de ese gesto que no le creía nada.

-Mathew en serio ¿Qué parte de "eres el peor mentiroso que he conocido" no entiendes? Mejor cuéntale al hermanito Francis que fue lo que pasó- insistió sirviendo el agua que quedaba en dos tazas, buscando el café como si estuviera en su propia casa

-¿De verdad soy tan malo mintiendo?- preguntó el adolescente tomando un banquillo de la cocina y sentándose viendo como el galo ponía un par de cucharadas de azúcar en las tazas

-Temo decirte que si- respondió así que Mathew se preparó para contar la ridícula historia de lo que había pasado en la escuela, y decía ridícula porque sabía que lo que sucedió ese día no era una razón digna para haber estado abriéndose la piel… o al menos eso creía él y por eso se reprochaba el ser tan débil cuando se trataba de las palabras de otras personas, odiaba que le afectaran de esa manera.

Habiendo terminado su relato se limito a beber su café mientras Francis aun parado y recargándose en la mesa volteaba a verlo

-la próxima vez no busques una navaja, búscame a mi- le recomendó Francis dándole un trago a su bebida, Mathew asintió con la cabeza sintiendo el reconfortante calor del café pasando por su garganta que se mezclaba con la calidez de las palabras de Francis… definitivamente tomaría ese consejo.

/

**Buaaaaa ¡Hermanito Francia sufre! Pues claro que sufre, eso lo hace ver más sexy (Ok. Ese comentario como que ni al caso). Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo y hayan llorado con Francia porque la verdad amé escribir ese pequeño flash back, creo que dejé el teclado lleno de mocos y lagrimas.**

**Miiiiiiiiil millones de gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios y para evitar cumplir algunas amenazas, la seria conversación entre Francia y España tendrá lugar en el siguiente capítulo junto con más drama del francés. De nuevo un millón de gracias y espero sigan leyendo.**


	6. Unspoken

YOU FOUND ME

Unspoken

Era el medio día de un Sábado, todas las naciones que conformaban la mesa de las Naciones Unidas salían por fin de otra tediosa junta cada quien comentando acerca de los lugares a los cuales irían a comer excepto Francia que hablando por su teléfono celular hacía planes con Mathew ya que este último había decidido invitarlo a su casa y era muchísimo más que obvio que Francis no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de ir a casa del chico sabiendo que estarían solos sin ningún tipo de supervisión adulta.

-Muy bien _petit_ entonces te veo ahí en una hora- decía el galo ignorando a sus compañeros que salían apresurados de la sala casi como si estuvieran desesperados por irse de ahí, entre ellos Prusia que apuraba a su amigo España el cual iba tras él con pasos pausados sin embargo alcanzó a ver al tercer integrante del trío de los malos amigos sonriendo mientras hablaba por teléfono, aunque esa no era su típica sonrisa lo que hizo recordar al hispano una cosa por lo tanto pidiéndole a Prusia que se adelantara logró interceptar al rubio que guardaba su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Francia, aun tenemos una conversación pendiente- le dijo el hispano poniéndole una mano en el hombro al galo que deseó no haber escuchado eso puesto que no estaba de humor para otro de los regaños maduros de España quien al contrario de su apariencia despreocupada y algo tonta en realidad era alguien que sabía ponerse serio cuando la situación lo amerita así que Francia ligeramente resignado accedió y juntos fueron a una sala vacía y lejos de las otras naciones.

-Así que _mon ami _¿De qué quieres hablarme?- Preguntó el francés cerrando la puerta tras de sí viendo como España relajaba su semblante no queriendo parecer un padre regañón.

-Es sobre Matt, el chico que nos presentaste hace poco- contestó el castaño viendo que Francia no parecía muy sorprendido al respecto

-Oh si, ¿Qué pasa con él?- Dijo sentándose sobre la mesa cruzando una pierna

-Francia, creo que el hecho de que estés tan emocionado por Matt no es casualidad, no es como si tú de verdad te encariñaras con cualquier persona que se te pone enfrente como todos piensan- comenzó a decir el español viendo que el rubio aun no hacía ni decía nada al respecto –Tal vez solo son sospechas mías o… ¿Estás tan encariñado con ese chico solo porque es idéntico a Canadá?- y al decir eso pudo ver por un mísero instante como su amigo de la infancia fruncía ligeramente el seño para después relajarse de nuevo y sonreír como de costumbre.

-_Espagne… _¿Pero qué cosas dices? Si, es verdad que a primera vista Mathew es una copia exacta de Canadá pero no son iguales…-

-Claro que si, hasta en su personalidad y eso no lo puedes negar, casi parece que los sacaron del mismo molde- le contradijo España con un tono ligeramente más alto –te traje aquí porque solo quiero decirte una cosa: Matt no es Canadá- dijo con voz firme

-Ya lo sé- respondió Francia de manera casi retadora, era raro ver que España se entrometiera en sus relaciones personales –así que no se a que viene tu preocupación- continuó tratando de relajarse viendo como el castaño se sentaba a su lado en la mesa ligeramente afligido.

-Es solo que no quiero verte con el corazón roto de nuevo- se sinceró España dejando caer su hombros pesadamente logrando que Francia lo mirara tiernamente alegrándose y agradeciendo el tener un amigo tan bueno como el hispano.

-_Amour_, no te preocupes que Mathew es solo un pasajero enamoramiento, ya sabes que el cuerpo del hermanito Francia es del pueblo- dijo abrazando al castaño que rió un poco por el ultimo comentario

-Es que no parece que solo sea un "enamoramiento pasajero"… no creas que no me doy cuenta de cómo lo miras… en serio es como si vieras al Canadá de años atrás y aparte de todo eso piensa en Matt ¿Qué le vas a decir cuando tengas que regresar a casa? No puedes quedarte aquí toda la vida- dijo aun ligeramente afligido siendo apretado un poco mas por los brazos del galo

-Por eso no he hecho nada con Mathew aunque me están matando las ansias de ver que guarda debajo de tanta ropa- dijo con una risita que casi parecía un ronroneo lujurioso –aun así _Espagne_ agradezco tu preocupación y créeme que si Romano no estuviera esperándote en el pasillo, ahora mismo te tendría desnudo sobre esta mesa- dijo ahora pasando sus manos por la cintura del castaño que se retorció por las cosquillas que le provocaban los dedos de Francia bajo su camisa.

-Pues así como tu cuerpo es del pueblo el mío es solo de Romano- advirtió levantándose de pronto de la mesa retomando la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Francia y a Romano también aunque este último lo negara –entonces espero que lo que digas sea verdad y tu relación con Matt sea solo de amigos- agregó España saliendo de ahí dejando a Francia con sus pensamientos.

Así que a España le preocupaba verlo con el corazón roto una vez más…

Francia rió amargamente ante tal pensamiento, a veces parecía ridícula la idea de que alguien pudiera romperle el corazón a un conquistador empedernido como él, sobre todo después de la trágica muerte de su adorada Juana. Él pensó que jamás volvería a enamorarse en lo que le restaba de vida sin embargo el destino daba tantas vueltas que casi parecía una broma pesada de Dios cuando este le puso frente a él a una pequeña nación: Canadá, que a pesar de haber sido arrebatado de sus brazos aun siendo un pequeño no dejó de quererlo y paulatinamente enamorarse de él perdidamente… amaba todo de él, desde su voz queda, sus gestos tímidos y los berrinches que hacía cuando Estados Unidos lo opacaba en todo, Francia de verdad no sabía de dónde diablos salía tanto amor así que como todo buen Casanova declaró sus sentimientos…

Fue grande su sorpresa cuando Canadá lo rechazó de manera amable: _"Te quiero como a mi hermano mayor"_ le había dicho con una sonrisa apenada y el francés pensó en la ironía de las cosas… él, que había apoyado a Estados Unidos para independizarse de Inglaterra solo porque buscaba venganza contra el británico que se había quedado con su adorado Canadá, ahora era rechazado por la misma colonia por la que hizo algo tan bajo… definitivamente todo en esta vida se regresaba y al doble.

Si, ese día sintió que el corazón que recién había sanado tras la muerte de su primer y gran amor volvía a quebrarse en pedacitos microscópicos que jamás volverían a ser unidos, ni siquiera su mejor amigo España pudo consolarlo aquel día.

_España llegaba a la casa de Francia, ya llevaban tantos siglos de conocerse que en realidad no le importó mucho entrar sin avisar, tan solo quería encontrar al rubio que no había dado señales de vida en una semana y para su buena suerte lo encontró aunque a decir verdad no en muy buenas condiciones._

_El francés estaba recostado sobre un largo sillón de terciopelo rojo, con al menos diez botellas de Don Pérignon vacías regadas por el suelo puesto que Francia no se iba a dar el lujo de emborracharse con cualquier alcohol barato, tenía que ser champagne de la más fina calidad porque tal vez el alcohol fino podría apaciguar el dolor que producía el hoyo que había dejado su corazón en su pecho. España se acercó sabiendo de antemano que algo andaba mal._

_-Francia ¿Pero qué pasó aquí?- Preguntó procurando no tropezar con alguna de las botellas viendo a su amigo con el cabello revuelto, la ropa sucia, arrugada y unas marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos además de su barba mas crecida de lo habitual_

_-Espagne, que agradable sorpresa- dijo Francia intentando articular las palabras con su lengua adormecida –ven a brindar conmigo- le invito sin siquiera intentar cambiar de posición alzando la copa de fino cristal que tenía en una mano llenándola hasta el tope_

_-¿Y porqué brindamos?- Cuestionó España siguiéndole el juego al rubio que dibujó una sonrisa triste en sus labios mientras miraba a un punto especifico de la pared pensando en el lastimero discurso que daría a continuación. _

–_Brindamos por el amor… ¡Ese sentimiento enfermo que solo es de unos pocos!… El que como bien dicen por ahí "es cura y enfermedad a la vez"… el estúpido amor que solo viene a carcomerte la consciencia y atonta la cordura ¡Salud por el amor!... Salud por este pobre diablo que no puede tenerlo- dijo con voz solemne a pesar de estar tan borracho llevándose la copa a los labios vaciándola de un solo trago mientras algunas gotas se escurrían por las comisuras de su boca ensuciando aun más su barba y su camisa._

_-Francia… ¿Acaso pasó algo con Canadá?- se atrevió a preguntar el castaño escuchando la risotada que Francia soltó junto con la copa que se hizo añicos al chocar con el suelo a la hora en que el galo la dejó resbalar pos sus dedos._

_-Si… mon ami… pasó algo… pasó que él solo me quiere como a su "hermano mayor"- otra vez rió y se puso el brazo sobre los ojos ocultando las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir –debería sentirme feliz de saber que al menos siente algo por mi pero no puedo- continuó diciendo aun sin mostrar sus zafiros llorosos._

_España no se atrevió a decir nada, solo esperó a que Francia continuara hablando._

_-¿Porqué España? ¿Porqué yo no puedo enamorarme y ser feliz? ¡Soy el país del amor y no se me permite amar, ser amado y vivir feliz con ello! Primero Juana que tuvo que morir de esa horrible manera y ahora Canadá que no corresponde mis sentimientos… y estoy empezando a perder la esperanza… tal vez el amor no existe en realidad- declaró Francia ¡Aquel que difundía la palabra del amor en pareja y todas sus expresiones!… ahora se daba por vencido pues el pobre corazón de la nación del romance ya no podía aguantar._

_-No digas eso, al menos no lo digas tú- le pidió España arrodillándose frente al sillón tomando la mano de su amigo como si este fuera un enfermo terminal en su lecho de muerte –además ¿No estoy yo aquí contigo? ¿No somos amigos acaso? Tal vez no es el amor que buscas pero yo sé que siento amor por ti, eres mi mejor amigo y estoy aquí contigo y estaré aunque tú no lo quieras- dijo el español en tono firme viendo que Francia se forzaba a sonreír tal vez para tranquilizarlo un poco._

_-Gracias mon ami- le dijo Francia pasando una mano por los cortos cabellos castaños volteando de nuevo a un punto fijo en la pared soltándose gentilmente del agarre de España que lo miraba preocupado. -¿Podrías dejarme solo al menos por hoy?- le preguntó finalmente pero antes de que España pudiera insistir para quedarse un rato mas con el franco vio como este abría otra botella de champagne, al final ni las palabras ni el alcohol podrían calmar el malestar de Francia pero tal vez la soledad e intimidad de sus pensamientos podrían hacerlo, así que sintiéndose algo inútil salió de casa de Francia._

Francia sacudió la cabeza quitándose aquellos amargos recuerdos de la mente, acordándose de que tenía una cita con Mathew, aquel que estaba seguro no lo quería como "un hermano mayor" así que sin perder más el tiempo se dirigió directo y sin más distracciones a casa del muchachito.

Mathew a su vez guardaba a Kumajirou en su habitación, no quería repetir la bochornosa escena de Francis preguntándole por el oso, por lo tanto habiendo dejado al muñeco en su cama, cerró su habitación y bajó a la sala para esperar al francés; mentiría si dijera que no estaba algo nervioso puesto que a pesar de que sería la segunda vez que de Francis iría a su casa esta vez había sido el propio Matt quien lo había invitado además de que tenía algo importante que preguntarle al galo y eso era ¿Qué diablos le había pasado para tener aquella cicatriz en el abdomen? El adolescente sabía que aquel tema era algo muy personal pero no le parecía justo que el francés supiera casi todo de él y el pobre chico no tuviera ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro ojiazul… solo quería conocerlo mejor para tal vez así poder ser alguien digno de estar a su lado y de paso dejara de verlo como a un niño porque eso de que todo el tiempo se la pasara llamándolo _petit_ lo estaba enfadando un poco.

Matt estaba tan metido en sus cavilaciones que cuando se dio cuenta el timbre de su casa sonaba por tercera vez así que corrió para abrir.

-¿Estabas ocupado?- preguntó Francis pasando a la casa tras darle un pequeño beso en la frente a Matt que se puso colorado mientras cerraba la puerta

-N… no en realidad- contestó el muchacho siguiendo a Francis que de pronto se volteó a verlo

-Me decías que tu madre no está en casa ¿A dónde fue?- Le interrogó el adulto con una rara sonrisa formándose en sus labios

-Mmmmmm… tuvo que salir un par de días por cosas de su trabajo, regresa hasta pasado mañana- respondió el chico sin entender el porqué de las preguntas y sobre todo la sonrisa de Francis que se iba ensanchando a la vez que se sentaba cómodamente en el sillón recargando sus brazos abiertos en el respaldo del sofá

-¿Por qué preguntas?- Se atrevió a decir Matt a la vez que el europeo ladeaba ligeramente su cabeza

-_Petit_, me invitas un Sábado a tu casa sin razón aparente, y aparte vas a estar solo todo el fin de semana. Yo también fui adolescente Mathew, hace mucho tiempo pero lo fui y el truco de "mi casa está sola, vamos a platicar un rato" más bien parece una invitación para tener sexo- dedujo el francés con toda la naturalidad del mundo viendo como toda una paleta de colores rojo se presentaba en las mejillas de Matt que le aventó un cojín en la cara al rubio

-¡No te invité para eso!- le gritó con su característica vocecilla

-Tranquilízate, solo era una suposición- dijo entre risas Francis disfrutando de ver la cara avergonzada de Matt que casi estaba sobre él atacándolo con los cojines del sillón –aunque no me molestaría que hubiera sido verdad- agregó para seguir molestando al muchacho que se detuvo de su ataque y abría mucho sus ojos.

-No es cierto- dijo Matt dejando el cojín a un lado sentándose debidamente a un lado de Francis que se inclinó hacía él pasándole el dedo índice por el labio inferior al joven que sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante el contacto

-Mathew… _si tu savais combien j'ai envie d'essayer ces lèvres _(Si supieras cuantas ganas tengo de probar estos labios)- recitó Francis en su idioma natal mirando embelesado la boca del jovencito pensando que tal vez Mathew no le entendería pero para su sorpresa algo diferente pasó…

-_puis effectuez _(entonces hazlo)- respondió Matt también en francés con la voz temblorosa.

Francis estaba a punto de preguntarle porque nunca le dijo que sabía hablar francés pero decidió dejar las preguntas para otro momento, era su oportunidad de consumar un deseo que había estado reprimiendo desde un tiempo atrás. Tomó la cintura de Mathew aun acariciando los labios de este con la otra mano, lo acercó dejándose perder en los detalles de los ojos azules de Matt que a pesar de estar temblado ligeramente parecía no estar dispuesto a ceder ante su decisión así que sin esperar más lo besó por fin.

Lo sentía por España pues no podría cumplir con las palabras que le había dicho antes, lo sentía por Mathew porque sabía que pronto tendría que dejarlo para regresar a casa y lo sentía por él mismo pues sabía que terminaría con el corazón roto una vez mas ya que ese era el resultado siempre que una nación se involucraba sentimentalmente con un mortal.

/

**Yay, por fin estos dos se besaron, comenzaban a desesperar ¿No creen? Ja ja ja. Me alegra que esta depresiva historia les esté agradando y que gusten de leer el sufrimiento ajeno (bueno, creo que eso ultimo no) **

**Como siempre, un millón de gracias por los reviews y sobre todo por continuar leyendo.**


	7. In the dark

YOU FOUND ME

In the dark

Mathew estaba recostado en el sillón con Francis sobre él besándolo de manera posesiva, Matt solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados sintiendo los labios de Francis moverse hábilmente mientras su lengua acariciaba la suya de manera que lograba robarle suspiros ahogados. El chico se limitaba a rodear el cuello del francés sintiendo que el aire se le iba a acabar pero no le importaba, podría morir asfixiado en ese instante y tal vez ni lo notaría; aquel beso se sentía demasiado bien, tanto que todos sus pensamientos se estaban nublando, siendo borrados por los labios del galo que de vez en cuando le mordía la boca ligeramente haciendo que se estremeciera, enseñándole como era un beso de adultos.

Francis estaba tan concentrado en profanar la boca del chico que no perdió más tiempo y le dio permiso a sus manos de saborear también la piel que el adolescente cubría tan celosamente debajo de su sudadera y playera, regocijándose a la hora en que Matt arqueo su espalda dejándole el paso libre para acariciar toda su columna y pasear sus dedos por el pecho del muchacho que abría aun mas su boca sediento de aquel beso adictivo, ansioso de sentir las manos largas y ligeramente ásperas de Francis, el aroma de agua de rosas que lo embriagaban desde el primer día en que lo conoció aunque hubiera sido en raras circunstancias… pero eso ya no importaba… oh Dios como agradecía no haberse arrojado de ese puente y en ese mismo momento poder estar disfrutando de ese mar de sensaciones. El mayor separó su boca de la de Matt bajándola por su cuello logrando hacer temblar al chico que aun con los ojos cerrados enterraba sus dedos en las hebras rubias del ojiazul, concentrándose en la lengua traviesa que dejaba un caminito húmedo por su garganta y la barba ligeramente crecida que le provocaba leves cosquillas.

Las manos de Francis aun no se detenían de su exploración, de hecho ya le estaba quitando la sudadera a Matt que solo se dejaba llevar sin cuestionar nada, solo obedecía a sus emociones que en ese instante le pedían a gritos más besos y más caricias, mas contacto, más de Francis; por lo tanto también quiso explorar la piel del galo, no quería quedar como el chico virgen temeroso de otro cuerpo que a decir verdad deseaba en ese momento como nunca imaginó desear algo en su vida.

Sin poner ninguna clase de resistencia, Francis dejó que las manos temblorosas y algo torpes de Mathew se tomaran su tiempo a la hora de desabotonar su camisa y Mathew usó las yemas de sus dedos como si fueran sus ojos, de igual manera que un ciego utiliza sus manos para "ver", Matt pasaba sus manos por el pecho caliente de Francis que aun se concentraba en marcarle el cuello con ligeras mordidas que seguramente dejarían algún moretón.

El adolescente no se cansaba de recorrer aquel abdomen, de cierta manera se sentía raro puesto que ambos eran del mismo sexo sin embargo eso le provocaba cierto morbo por lo tanto continuó con su tarea de acariciar y conocer. Francis retomó los labios de Mathew que ya parecían algo necesitados a la vez que el chico llegaba a la cicatriz en el vientre de del franco… ese pedazo de piel lastimada que había intentando sanar dejando la marca de alguna triste historia detrás de ella.

-¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó Matt entre los besos que no cesaban y la temperatura que iba en aumento

-Nada- solo contestó Francis deshaciéndose de la playera del chico que se dejaba hacer sin protestar

-Dime…- le pidió el ojiazul soltando un sonoro suspiro a la hora en que el adulto llenaba de besos su pecho tocando ciertos puntos erógenos y Matt abría sus ojos notando que aquella no era la única cicatriz que el francés tenía… una más se hacía notar en su espalda cerca del hombro y otra en su cadera.

-No le des tanta importancia- le recomendó Francis al ver que el chico se había detenido de sus caricias, se incorporó un poco quitándose por completo la camisa que en ese momento ya sobraba.

Como si estuviera bajo hipnosis Mathew ignoró el comentario anterior y se dedicó a usar su dedo índice para dibujar las cicatrices, primero la del vientre:

_La Guerra de los Cien Años…_ pensó Francia viendo la mano de Mathew recorrer el contorno de la vieja herida, _Juana de Arco y su ejecución…_ agregó para sí mismo al mismo tiempo que Matt pasaba ahora por su espalda justo en la larga herida vertical que había en ella. _La Revolución Francesa_, la caída de un sistema de gobierno en el cual el propio Francis tuvo que debatirse entre las necesidades de su pueblo o las órdenes de su superior, al final terminó apoyando a su pueblo y la prueba estaba en su cuerpo.

El jovencito continuaba, esta vez con la última herida que era en la cadera, no tan grande como las otras dos pero aun así notable gracias a su textura y color que la hacían sobresalir; _La ocupación Nazi en Paris_ recordó Francis con amargura sin interrumpir el recorrido de Mathew que parecía tremendamente concentrado.

-No me dirás que te pasó- aseguró Matt terminando de acariciar la ultima herida a lo cual Francis se llevo la mano del chico a los labios dándole muchos pequeños besos haciéndole notar que tenía razón, no se lo diría…

-Son mi historia- contestó Francis inclinándose de nuevo hacía el chico sonriéndole con esa galantería tan característica –y la prueba de que lo he podido superar todo- agregó soltando al rubio pasando su propia mano por el brazo de Matt tocando las cicatrices que el mismo Mathew se había hecho a sí mismo junto con la herida mas reciente.

-Así como estas algún día serán tu propia prueba- seguía diciendo besando el brazo como si con aquel gesto fuera a curarlas. –**Nada es para siempre **_**petit…**_** ni siquiera el dolor**- concluyó haciendo rozar sus labios contra la piel del chico.

Entonces si nada era para siempre Matt trataría por todos los medios retener al francés y ese momento todo el tiempo que le fuera posible así que tomó el rostro del galo entre sus manos y lo besó de nuevo como si no hubiera un mañana, como si cuando se fueran a separar el mundo fuera a terminarse o Mathew despertara de ese sueño para regresar a la realidad de la que había estado huyendo últimamente…

¿Así se sentía la felicidad? ¿Cómo algo tan malditamente ficticio, cómo algo que casi daba miedo? Un terror a pensar que ese sentimiento fuera a terminarse al abrir sus ojos. Siguiendo este ultimo razonamiento Mathew se dejó guiar hasta su habitación con los ojos cerrados por Francis que casi cargándolo subía las escaleras palpando las paredes buscando la perilla de su cuarto; habiendo entrado Kumajirou que estaba en la cama salió volando al otro extremo de la habitación junto con las prendas que una a una tapizaban el suelo, las cobijas y las sabanas se arrugaban junto con el movimiento de los cuerpos, lo que solía ser una silenciosa habitación se inundaba de gemidos, suspiros, frases en ingles, francés y palabras inentendibles.

Mathew sentía que de verdad iba a morir por la falta de aire, ya fuera a la hora de besarse con Francis o en los momentos en que este lo hacía suspirar y gemir hasta casi arrebatarle el aliento por completo. No hubo nada de "ser gentil" porque Mathew así lo había querido, deseaba demostrarle al galo que no era un niño al que tenía que cuidar y proteger, quería ser su igual uno que sentía una pasión irrefrenable, que buscaba sustituir tanta tristeza, frustración y pesimismo con deseos carnales porque después de todo él seguía siendo un chico repleto de hormonas que jamás había experimentado un contacto más intimo que no fuera el de su mano en el baño de su casa.

Cuando terminó todo Mathew estaba exhausto, nunca pensó que tener sexo con un amante francés fuera a ser tan agotador, se dejó caer a un lado del francés echándose las cobijas hasta la barbilla intentando por todos los medios mantener sus ojos abiertos mientras veía al galo sonriendo como de costumbre con ese aspecto ligeramente lascivo. Francis le pasó una mano por los cabellos ya de por sí revueltos, el adolescente no quería dormir… temía despertar y tal vez descubrir que todo había sido un cruel sueño pero el cansancio le venció así que sintiendo la punta de su nariz rozar el pecho de Francis se dejó llevar por la somnolencia alcanzando a percibir el aroma que despedía el francés…

_Rosas… tierra mojada, madera húmeda… y tal vez pan recién horneado… ¿Qué clase de olor corporal era ese?_ Se preguntaba Mathew entre la consciencia y el sueño disfrutando del mar de aromas.

Mientras Francia veía dormir a Mathew pudo aprovechar para recriminarse a si mismo su idiotez… tal vez Inglaterra tenía razón y solo era un pobre estúpido, justo acababa de hablar con España acerca de mantener una relación de amigos con el canadiense y cuando se daba cuenta ya se había acostado con el chico.

Se llevó el brazo a la frente mirando al techo blanco pensando en las cosas que había estado ignorando horas antes: Número uno el hecho de que no podía quedarse en Canadá para toda la vida, número dos ¿Qué le diría a Matt cuando tuviera que regresar a casa? Y número tres pero más importante ¿Qué sentía realmente por el chico?

-No me mires así- dijo la nación viendo a Kumajirou que estaba tirado y abandonado en una esquina obscura mirando con los botones que tenía por ojos al francés, con expresión impasible así que Francis decidió ignorar al oso que se mantenía en su misma posición.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Mathew?- le preguntó al chico que dormía lejos de los debates mentales del francés que a decir verdad tampoco quería seguir pensando en ello así que siguiendo el ejemplo del adolescente se puso a dormir… ya habría tiempo para pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

Matt no supo cuantas horas habían pasado pues cuando despertó y vio por sus persianas el cielo ya estaba obscuro y la luna en alto, a su lado Francis dormía plácidamente, era sorprendente ver que ese hombre hasta dormido se veía bien sobre todo mientras mascullaba cosas como "Mathew… eres muy lindo" haciendo reír en voz baja al chico que buscó sus lentes por entre el revoltijo de cobijas viendo sus anteojos tirados a un lado de la cama, por lo tanto tratando de no moverse mucho intentó cruzar el cuerpo del franco estirando su brazo para alcanzar sus lentes.

-¿Quieres escapar _petit?_- le preguntó la voz somnolienta de Francis que le rodeaba la cintura y le daba un pequeño beso en la espalda desnuda a Mathew que se sobresaltó un poco por la repentina acción.

-N… no, solo quería mis lentes, no veo nada- se excusó el chico sonriendo a la hora en que el otro rubio lo abrazó pegándolo bien a su cuerpo

-Quédate así, me gusta cómo te ves sin ellos- le pidió el adulto al joven que asintió con su cabeza y ya no hizo más esfuerzo por moverse quedándose atrapado entre los brazos del galo. –Ah… ya es de noche… creo que tengo que irme pronto- agregó viendo también la ventana

-Puedes quedarte si quieres- le propuso Matt algo esperanzado de poder pasar la noche entera con Francis ¡Para dormir solamente! Su cuerpo aun no muy experimentado no podría aguantar otra sesión de sexo con ese hombre que parecía no tener límite.

-Me encantaría poder hacer eso pero tengo muchísimo trabajo que adelantar en casa y si me quedo no podré dejarte dormir hasta el amanecer- dijo casi en un ronroneo bajando sus manos por el vientre del chico que las detuvo antes de que siguieran su descenso.

-Entonces… ¿Podrías quedarte un rato más?- preguntó como si fuera un niño que teme dormir solo.

-Por supuesto- dijo Francis dándole un lento tierno beso al chico que aun con su vista borrosa intentó enfocar el rostro del francés queriéndose grabar a fuego toda esa experiencia, preguntándose y recriminándole un poco a la vida el porqué de que no hubiera un botón de "re-play" para momentos como esos y así poder rebobinarlos una y otra vez… así tal vez la felicidad no tendría fin.

El par de amantes estuvieron mimándose un rato más, platicando en la cama acerca de cualquier tontería y de vez en cuando Mathew intentaba detener las manos ansiosas de Francis que justo cuando dieron las doce, igual que Cenicienta, tuvo que irse a casa.

-Iré por tu ropa- se ofreció Matt alcanzando sus bóxers y poniéndoselos rápidamente

-Que poco romántico eres _petit_- le regañó fingidamente Francis al chico que lo miró asustado por ese comentario

-Po… ¿Por qué?- preguntó el chico ahora si con sus lentes puestos

-Porque no deberías andar en ropa interior después de tener sexo, deberías ponerte mi camisa encima sin nada abajo y andar así por la casa- le corrigió el adulto haciendo que Matt enarcara una ceja.

-Creo que vez muchas películas eróticas, además tu camisa está abajo ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo ahora poniéndose los pantalones viendo que Francis parecía enfurruñado por esa actitud nada "romántica" así que el galo hizo lo mismo y comenzó a vestirse. Mathew le llevó su camisa, vio al francés intentar arreglar su cabello hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido y decidió atarlo, cosa que le gustaba a Mathew pues desde la primera vez que lo vio con el cabello recogido en una coleta se había dado cuenta de que el francés se veía mucho más guapo de esa manera.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta la puerta con pasos sumamente lentos tratando de retrasar la despedida.

-Bueno… espero nos podamos ver mañana- dijo Francis ya en el umbral de la puerta, con la obscura y desierta calle como fondo

-Claro- solo eso alcanzó a decir Matt jugando con sus dedos sintiendo una ansiedad rara, como si sintiera un extraño impulso de arrojársele al francés y pedirle que no se fuera, que el trabajo se podía ir al carajo, la escuela, todo… pero en vez de ello solo alcanzó a alzarse un poco y besar a Francis que le correspondió en el acto

-Entonces hasta mañana- le dijo apenas separándose, dando la media vuelta antes de quedarse más tiempo y terminar por no ir a su casa.

Matt cerró la puerta y de pronto su casa le pareció mucho más fría e insoportablemente silenciosa a la vez que Francis solo caminaba por la calle con sus manos metidas en las bolsas de sus pantalones pensando en un millón de cosas. Finalmente llegó a su "casa de campo", vio que en la contestadora tenía varios mensajes así que dando un suspiro de cansancio los escuchó, todos ellos eran de su superior:

"_En dos semanas tienes que regresar a Francia" _eso decían

-Soy un imbécil- se dijo el galo a si mismo tirándose en su largo sillón, ahora si estaba en un tremendo problema y buscar el consejo de España no traería nada bueno, mucho menos el de Prusia que seguro le diría alguna locura como que se llevara a Mathew a su casa.

Mientras tanto el canadiense regresaba a su cama que aun tenía el aroma de Francis, abrazando a Kumajirou dejaba su cuerpo caer de nuevo ante el cansancio y aquella felicidad que parecía adormecerlo. Tal vez aquello podría ser el comienzo de una nueva vida, lejos de complejos, rutinas grises, monótonas y dolor que nunca supo de donde venía.

Por primera vez no era invisible, por primera vez era escuchado… por primera vez era necesitado y deseado por alguien más _"¡Adiós tristeza!" _pensó para sus adentros sonriendo entre sueños.

Sin embargo Mathew no sabía que como bien había dicho Francis… nada era para siempre… y los momentos dulces entraban dentro de esa categoría.

/

**Y bueno, aquí otro capítulo de estos dos dejándose de tonterías y por fin haciendo cosas de "grandes" y Francia y sus cicatrices, no me culpen, me gustan los hombres con cicatrices, además… es una nación quiero suponer que tantas guerras dejan alguna marca. Por cierto, me han estado preguntando donde diablos anda Canadá y solo les diré que está por ahí trabajando y que ya aparecerá (¡Si va a aparecer!) no desesperen.**

**Y antes de despedirme ¡Mil gracias por los reviews! Por seguir leyendo esta historia y por tomarse el tiempo de mandar un comentario. Espero lean el siguiente capítulo y de nuevo, muchas gracias **


	8. Until we bleed

YOU FOUND ME

Until we bleed

Para Mathew la semana que siguió había sido como algo que jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado, entre la escuela, las citas con Francis y reír casi todo el tiempo, comenzaba a sentir que esa vida no era la suya, incluso se había hecho más amigo de Alfred y Arthur con quienes había salido un par de veces aunque para desgracia de Arthur había sido en compañía de Francis que también llevaba a Antonio y a Gilbert con ellos; Matt se sentía por fin parte de algo y su gris adolescencia comenzaba a iluminarse al estar rodeado de gente que irradiaba tanta luz propia que comenzaban a contagiarlo y lo mejor era que aunque fueran todos mayores que él lo trataban como a uno de ellos.

Aparte de los días, las noches también se habían convertido en algo totalmente diferente para Matt pues gracias a que su madre nunca estaba en casa a esta no le importaba que Mathew se quedara a "dormir con un amigo" lo que obviamente no era cierto que ya que el franco y el canadiense hacían uso de esas horas extras para poder hacer lo que no hacían en público además de que a Matt le encantaba hacer el amor en aquella cama con dosel y sábanas de seda, cosa muy afeminada pero esa cama de emperador era mucho más cómoda que su colchón individual.

En una de esas noches después del sexo en las cuales a Matt y a Francis les gustaba conversar, el adulto estaba sentado con su espalda recargada en la cabecera y Mathew sentado en sus piernas de frente a él cumpliendo su pequeño fetiche así que solo usaba la camisa del galo sin nada abajo y por lo cual el chico se sentía algo avergonzado pero si eso hacía feliz a Francis no importaba.

-Me sorprende que tu madre no sospeche nada, ya llevas varios días durmiendo con tu amigo- dijo Francis apoyando sus manos en los muslos descubiertos de Matt que suspiraba ante el comentario

-Ella está tan emocionada de que tenga un amigo que podría vivir aquí y estaría encantada- contestó el chico dando un bostezo al final pues tenía algo de sueño, ya pasaban de las dos de la mañana y ese par seguía platicando como si fueran las doce de la tarde.

-Es solo porque se preocupa por ti, debe ser una buena madre- le dijo Francis llevándose a los labios la copa de vino que parecía ser un eterno accesorio en la mano del francés

-¿Y tu madre? ¿Cómo es?- preguntó el chico quitándole la copa al galo y dándole un trago muy a pesar de Francis que no quería ver a Mathew tomando alcohol pues le gustaba esa parte tranquila del muchacho, el mismo que se negó a beber el día en que se conocieron así que se la arrebató reprendiéndolo con la mirada para después retomar el tema.

-Yo no tengo mamá… ni tampoco papá- contestó como la fresca mañana terminándose de un trago el vino blanco

-Disculpa… no fue mi intención ser tan imprudente- se disculpó ligeramente apenado el chico pensando que había tocado un tema delicado

-No tienes porque hacerlo _petit_, nunca los conocí… no puedes sentirte mal por alguien a quien nunca conociste- _O que ni siquiera sabes si existieron_, pensó por ultimo viendo que el chico aun parecía ligeramente afligido. –En cambio fui criado por un hombre increíble- dijo para animar un poco a Matt que volteó a verlo sintiéndose un poco menos culpable.

-Todos le decíamos abuelo aunque no era un anciano… de hecho se veía muy joven- continuó narrando recordando a aquel Imperio, de espaldas anchas y fuertes, con un alborotado cabello castaño lleno de rizos extraños y esa barba descuidada que enmarcaba una enorme sonrisa todo el tiempo… casi podía escuchar al abuelo Roma llamándolo… "_Galia ven aquí" _con la enorme mano que se posaba en su cabeza cada vez que hacía alguna travesura en compañía de España o las veces que gustaba de molestar al pequeño Italia, el protegido del Imperio.

Ah… a veces lo extrañaba tanto, sus consejos, su protección… aquella que fue una figura paterna por tantos siglos.

-¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Aun lo ves?- preguntó Matt ansioso por saber un poco más del galo que solo sonrió con un poco de tristeza.

-No… él desapareció hace mucho tiempo…- contestó el rubio soltando otro suspiro.

-¿No te sientes solo?- Siguió preguntando Mathew como si fuera un niño pequeño que tiene preguntas eternas

-Por supuesto que no, tengo a mis amigos… a ti- agregó dándole un beso de pico al chico que sonrió tras el ligero contacto de sus labios. En serio Mathew sentía que si seguía llenándose el estomago de mariposas y felicidad terminaría explotando así que tratando de mantener sus pies en la tierra se quitó del regazo del franco para tan solo recostarse a su lado y dormir pues mañana había escuela y trabajo respectivamente.

La mañana no se hizo esperar así que con algo de pesadez Matt regresó a su casa tan solo para alcanzar a cambiarse de ropa e ir corriendo al colegio que ya no se le hacía tan nauseabundo, ahora era solo un poco más soportable, la gente de ahí ya no le importaba porque ahora tenía gente a la cual valoraba fuera de esas paredes en las que tenía que encerrarse día tras días hasta el añorado día de su graduación.

El muchacho estaba saliendo de su tercera clase tratando de no ser golpeado por la estampida de estudiantes que iban de un lado a otro buscando a sus amigos o corriendo a su siguiente clase tratando de no derrapar en el camino cuando sintió el vibrar de su celular el cual sacó viendo que se trataba de Alfred que le llamaba.

-Hola Alfred- saludó con toda naturalidad, dejando atrás los tartamudeos y la voz baja

-Hey Matty ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?- Le preguntó el yankee con ese ánimo inigualable de siempre

-Creo que no ¿Por qué?- Decía caminando con parsimonia hasta su siguiente aula tapándose el oído contrario para poder escuchar mejor al americano

-Porque Iggy y yo nos preguntábamos si podrías llevarnos a un último recorrido por la ciudad- explicó sencillamente el otro haciendo que Matt riera un poco

-¿Ultimo? Lo dices como si fueras a morir- bromeó el chico

-¡Los héroes no morimos!- Exclamó Alfred –ah, pero te digo que es el ultimo porque pasado mañana todos regresamos a casa ¿No te lo dijo Francis?- Le preguntó haciendo que Mathew se detuviera en seco a la mitad del pasillo haciendo chocar a varios otros chicos que le dedicaron insultos los cuales el rubio ignoró

-¿Decirme qué?-

-Te lo acabo de decir, que pasado mañana todos nos vamos de Canadá, cada quien regresa a su propio país- le repitió sonando como si estuviera comiendo algo en ese momento esperando la respuesta del adolescente que nunca llegó -¿Matty?- Preguntó pero el silencio al otro lado del teléfono le indicó que el chico acababa de colgar.

Mathew corría fuera de la escuela, necesitaba una maldita explicación de por qué carajos Francis no le había dicho algo tan importante, porque nadie se lo había dicho, ¿Por qué diablos a él se le olvidó que ninguno de ellos se quedaría para siempre ahí? Oh no, casi podía sentir como todo el mundo fantástico que se había creado en esos días se estuviera desmoronando justo frente a sus ojos y la felicidad alcanzada se le estuviera yendo de las manos como agua entre los dedos, imposible de sostener.

Esperó el autobús caminando de un lado a otro como si se tratara de un león enjaulado, el camino hasta casa de Francis se le hizo una jodida eternidad y al llegar se arrojó a la puerta golpeando tan fuerte como sus puños se lo permitían.

-¡Francis abre!- Le gritaba sin dejar de golpear hasta que el galo fue a abrir

-Mathew ¿Pero que son esos gritos?- pregunto el galo realmente sorprendido siendo empujado por Matt que sin permiso entró a la casa, caminó unos pasos intentando tranquilizarse sin lograrlo

-¡¿Porqué no me dijiste que te vas a Francia en dos días!- gritó por fin fuera de sí, asustado, enojado… triste -¡¿Porqué tuve que enterarme por Alfred!- volvió a recriminarle y Francis maldijo mentalmente al americano por ser un bocón insensible

-Tenía planeado decírtelo…- comenzó a justificarse el galo

-¿Cuándo? ¿A la hora en que te estuvieras subiendo a un avión?- Le volvió a gritar una vez más comenzando a sollozar y sin poder aguantar más abrazó al francés tan fuerte como sus brazos se lo permitieron

-No te vayas- le dijo por fin haciendo notar al francés que Matt no estaba enojado por el hecho de que no se lo hubiera dicho, estaba asustado por que lo abandonaría

-Sabes perfectamente que no puedo hacer eso- le dijo con voz suave Francis abrazando en respuesta al chico, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza del muchacho que se negaba a soltarlo.

-Por favor, por favor, quédate… aquí tienes una casa y puedes conseguir trabajo, por favor- Mathew sabía que aquello era exageradamente infantil pero tenía que buscar la manera de retener a Francis

-Pero este no es mi hogar, tengo que regresar- le explicaba pacientemente el otro rubio sintiendo como el chico se aferraba a su camisa arrugándola en el acto

-¡Entonces yo iré a Francia contigo! Terminaré la preparatoria en un mes y… y… convenceré a mi madre, puedo conseguir un trabajo, estudiar haya, sabes que puedo hablar francés a la perfección… yo…- decía desesperado pero Francis le puso un dedo sobre los labios indicándole que guardara silencio

-No puedes hacer eso Mathew, no puedes irte a otro continente solo por capricho- le dijo esta vez de manera más seria

-¡No es por capricho! Yo quiero estar contigo- dijo por fin dejándose vencer por las lagrimas, aun jalando la camisa del galo que intentaba no romperse ante esa patética escena -¡No me dejes aquí solo!- le gritó casi en una súplica encorvándose dejando que sus lagrimas cayeran en la alfombra importada de aquella casa que era casi un palacio.

-¡Por favor Francis no te vayas y me dejes en este maldito hoyo!- le seguía implorando tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para seguir llorando, aterrado ante la sola idea de volver a aquella tristeza insoportable que lo había empujado al borde del suicidio -¡Quiero ir contigo, a donde sea; aquí o en Francia pero no me abandones!- decía desgarrándose la garganta temblando de pies a cabeza siendo abrazado aun mas fuerte por Francis a quien se le estaba destrozando el corazón y sentía los pedazos enterrándosele en el pecho

-Dios… Mathew sabes que si pudiera lo haría sin ninguna duda- le decía arrullándolo en sus brazos intentándo tranquilizarlo

-Entonces hazlo, déjame ir a Francia contigo…- le siguió pidiendo el muchacho

-No puedo… no puedo…- le repitió el galo sintiendo como Matt se separaba bruscamente de él

-¡¿Porqué? ¡Deja de darme excusas estúpidas!- gritó exasperado

-¡Porque aun eres un niño Canadá!- gritó Francis que rápidamente se corrigió –Mathew… quise decir Mathew… aun eres un niño por eso no puedo llevarte conmigo- terminó de decir respirando profundo, aquello se le estaba saliendo de control, sus mismas emociones se estaban desbordando y comenzaban a confundirlo… Mathew no era Canadá...

-¡Ya no soy un niño! No tienes que ver por mi siempre… solo necesito que te quedes a mi lado y nada mas- intentó convencerle una vez más Matt ignorando el nombre por el cual Francis le había llamado segundos antes, sin darle importancia. -¿O se trata de algo más? ¿Hay otra razón por la que no quieres que vaya contigo?- le preguntó está vez un poco más calmado, tratando de ponerse al nivel de la situación.

Francis se vio a si mismo descubierto, si… había una razón detrás de su negativa a dejar a Mathew acompañarle y sabía que no podía decírselo al chico sin embargo la maldita parte nada racional que suele controlarnos en momentos como aquellos comenzó a susurrarle al oído ordenándole que le dijera la verdad, porque si Mathew en realidad era tan importante para él como decía, entonces el chico merecía saber toda la verdad con respecto a quien era en realidad.

-Mathew… no puedes venir conmigo por una sencilla razón- comenzó a decir armándose de valor tomando la cara del chico entre sus manos obligándole a mantener el contacto visual para que el joven se diera cuenta de que hablaba completamente en serio. Matt se mantuvo en silencio sintiendo el retumbar de su corazón contra su pecho con tremenda fuerza.

-Quiero que escuches bien lo que te voy a decir… yo no soy una persona normal…- otra vez tomó aire -yo soy Francis Bonefoy, la representación humana de la Republica de Francia, soy una nación- dijo por fin y todo se mantuvo en un silencio sepulcral por casi un minuto en el cual Mathew no dijo absolutamente nada hasta que tomó las manos de Francis que aun apresaban sus mejillas, quitándolas delicadamente de su cara

-Francis…- empezó a decir el chico soltando con la misma delicadeza y lentitud los dedos del galo, encarándolo con aquellos ojos ausentes que se volvían a posar en su rostro –si querías burlarte del mí al menos hubieras inventado algo mejor- dijo por fin con un tono de voz tan frío e inexpresivo que daban la sensación de que era un simple muñeco quien había dicho aquello.

Mathew se separó del galo y se encaminó a la puerta con pasos firmes

-_Petit_ espera- le pidió Francis ganándose un tremendo grito, casi rugido del canadiense

-¡No soy tu pequeño!- le corrigió con una voz que retumbó por toda la sala dejando inmóvil al franco que pudo reaccionar hasta después de que Matt azotó la puerta con violencia haciendo temblar las ventanas.

Era cierto aquello, Mathew no era el pequeño de Francis… Mathew era solo Mathew y hasta ahora Francis se daba cuenta y hasta ese instante se estaba percatando de lo mucho que lo quería ¡¿Por qué justo cuando tenía que irse?

-¡Soy un imbécil!- se gritó a si mismo Francia golpeando su cabeza contra la pared cuarteándola, recargando su espalda en la puerta de entrada se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado enterrando sus dedos entre sus largos cabellos sintiéndose como el sin vergüenza y estúpido más grande de todo el mundo.

Al mismo tiempo Mathew caminaba hasta su casa con las lagrimas escurriéndole sin control por las mejillas, llorando a mitad de la calle sin importarle, soltando sollozos que sabia nadie escuchaba rasguñándose los brazos por la rabia y la tristeza que le consumían en ese momento, solo quería llegar a casa y encerrarse en el baño para hacer lo que se había prometido no volver a hacer porque todo su ser había confiado plenamente el francés que le había extendido su mano más de una vez…

Por fin llegó, subió a toda velocidad a su habitación y entre los cajones de su ropa buscó las navajas que había guardado pues "no había tenido tiempo de tirarlas" se sacó la sudadera y se pasó la navaja por ambos brazos tantas veces que no las contó, solo se concentraba en ver la sangre escurrirle, en ver como su piel se abría una y otra vez y los gritos rabiosos no se hacían esperar a medida que las navajas se posaban en su piel que era limpiada de aquel color escarlata gracias a las lagrimas que aun caían.

Ese era su castigo por haber sido tan iluso, su castigo por ser tan crédulo, su castigo por haberse dado el permiso de ser feliz y creer que sería para siempre.

Como pudo logró llegar a su cama dejando un caminito de gotas rojas, sin importarle manchar sus cobijas se recostó llorando queriendo que las lagrimas se le terminaran de una vez por todas junto con sus sangre y ese maldito dolor que le perseguía y se intensificaba al percibir el aroma de Francis que se había quedado impregnado en su cama.

Solo quería desaparecer, morir ahí mismo… que Dios o cualquier otra maldita deidad se lo llevaran porque si antes su sola existencia era insoportable ahora ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para fingir que no le importaba… Mathew no estaba listo para ser fuerte… nunca lo estuvo…

/

**Y si, Matty sufre como una Magdalena pero para justificar la reacción de Mathew: Si alguien un día llega y se revuelca contigo y después te sale con que se va a ir a Francia en dos días porque es una nación (y no has visto Hetalia) pues obvio piensas que le tío está loco o solo se burló de ti, así que tal vez Matty debería ponerse a ver Hetalia ¿No? XD**

**Bueno, dejando tonterías a un lado ¡Un millón de gracias por los reviews y todo el apoyo! Me hace muy feliz saber que este fic les está gustando y aun sigan leyendo este mar de depresión. Espero también lean el siguiente capítulo y pues bueno, gracias otra vez. **


	9. This close

YOU FOUND ME

This close

Mañana Francis se iría… mañana sería otro maldito día de tortuosa existencia.

Mathew caminaba por la calle fingiendo que iba a la escuela, su cara tenía un color casi amarillento y unas marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos hacían ver sus iris azul obscuro como un tétrico intento de ojos. El chico se mecía al caminar, sin fuerzas para alzar sus pies como debía, dejando que su hombro chocara con los transeúntes que lo ignoraban triunfalmente; se desvió del camino que llevaba al colegio para dejarse perder en la ciudad y entre el mar de gente que iba y venía sin notar su presencia que cada segundo se hacía menos notoria, como si el mismo Matt se empeñara en volverse aun mas invisible esperando desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Sin seguir un rumbo fijo llegó a un conocido puente peatonal ¿Acaso el destino le estaba dando alguna señal? Tal vez un recordatorio o un mensaje de que tenía que acabar lo que aquel día había comenzado así que como si fuese guiado por una fuerza invisible dejó caer su mochila y se sentó sobre el barandal columpiando sus pies viendo como debajo de estos los autos iban a altas velocidades, sintió la brisa helada acuchillarle las mejillas justo como ese día… sacó su celular que llevaba apagado dos días seguidos para no recibir llamadas de patanes sin escrúpulos y lo arrojó al tráfico viendo el aparato partirse por la mitad para luego ser aplastado una y otra vez.

El chico se mantuvo en su lugar, aun haciendo adelante y hacia atrás sus pies con sus ojos fijos en el concreto como meditando la idea de dejarse caer en un arranque de locura que no llegaba así que solo se limitó a quedarse así, perdido en la nada… alzando las mangas de su sudadera quitando las pequeñas costras que comenzaban a formarse y abriendo las múltiples heridas, como disfrutando del malestar, porque había momentos en los que el dolor físico mataba el dolor emocional y el peso que se posaba sobre todo su cuerpo parecía aligerarse algunos segundos aunque sabía que de nuevo volvería a aplastarle otra vez con más fuerza. La sangre ya escurría de nuevo cayéndole hasta las manos pero Matt ni siquiera parecía afectado… podría estar teniendo una hemorragia mortal y él no se movería ni un solo centímetro de su lugar.

Las horas pasaron sin que Matt cambiara siquiera de posición, sus ojos sin brillo miraban a un punto específico en el suelo varios metros debajo de él… y aquella presión sobre su pecho no se iba… no podía acostumbrarse a ella pero tampoco sabía cómo deshacerse de la sensación…

-Alguien…- comenzó a decir en un inaudible susurro –alguien…- repitió con voz ronca pues pasó mucho tiempo sin hablar –alguien…- dijo una tercera vez –alguien… sálveme- tal vez era hora de darse cuenta de que nadie vendría.

Siguió en su mismo sitió debatiendo contra sí mismo la idea de dejarse caer o de rasgarse las venas porque si lo pensaba bien ya no tenía nada por lo cual vivir, no había sueños ni metas o alguna cursilería que le motivara seguir adelante soportando aquel martirio en el que se había convertido su día a día… sin embargo algo dentro de él se lo impedía… tal vez el recuerdo de Francis, el saber que había saboreado la felicidad, que tal vez podría seguir viviendo con ese recuerdo a pesar de que el resto de sus años se convirtieran en una pesadilla viviente. No lo sabía, no sabía porque no se había matado aun, por lo tanto continuó con sus pies flotando viendo las gotas de sangre caer y perderse en la inevitable caída o en eso estaba justo cuando sintió como alguien le rodeaba la cintura con tal brusquedad que más bien pareció un embestida que lo fue a tirar al piso con otro cuerpo sobre él

-¡Maldita sea Matt! ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?- le gritó una voz masculina que Mathew conocía desde hace no mucho pero ni siquiera volteó, solo se quedó en el piso sin fuerzas para reclamar o molestarse por la repentina aparición de Alfred

-Eres un salvaje Alfred, te dije que no se quería matar solo estaba sentado- reclamó entonces la voz de Arthur que corría al encuentro de aquellos dos después de que Alfred hubiera corrido a toda velocidad arrojándose hacía Mathew al verlo desde la banqueta sentado en el barandal dando por hecho que el chico iba a arrojarse.

-¿Estás bien Mathew?- preguntó viendo que el chico seguía son moverse notando las pequeñas gotas de sangre que le escurrían por la mano -¡Mira lo que hiciste idiota, lo lastimaste!- volvió a reprenderle Arthur al Americano que asustado ayudó al chico a incorporarse viendo que ambas mangas de la sudadera del rubio estaban húmedas así que intentando ver si era grave descubrieron las heridas del ojiazul que no hizo nada para ocultarlas, no les reclamo, no contestó… solo vio como Arthur y Alfred se miraban mutuamente en un gesto de extrema preocupación.

-¿Pero qué te hiciste?- le preguntó Arthur arrodillándose junto al muchacho revisando que no se hubiera flagelado alguna vena o nervio pero a pesar de la profundidad de las heridas parecía que no había pasado a mayores sin embargo no podían dejarlo así, había que limpiarle los brazos y vendarlo antes de que atrapara alguna infección.

-Vamos a otro lado, hay que curarte eso- dijo Alfred casi levantando al chico que seguía sin decir nada, solo era llevado por el par de anglosajones a quien sabe dónde, veía las calles de alguna zona residencial en la que no había estado nunca, los sonidos se escuchaban como ecos lejanos, las preguntas de Alfred y Arthur no tenían sentido y él no se molestaba en contestarlas, solo quería que el tiempo siguiera pasando para que llegara la noche y poder dormir, olvidarse de todo y después despertar una vez más, así una y otra vez hasta que el dolor amainara, si eso podría pasar…

Al fin llegaron a una casa mucho más modesta que la de Francis pero no por ello menos lujosa y acogedora, Mathew miró todos lados preguntándose si Alfred también tenía una "casa de campo" pero no tenía ganas de preguntarlo en voz alta.

-Es la casa de mi hermano- contestó Alfred sin tener que escuchar la pregunta, se había dado cuenta al ver que Mathew paseaba sus ojos muertos por todo el lugar.

Vaya… así que Alfred tenía un hermano ¿Por qué nunca lo había mencionado? Bueno, ya tendría sus razones que la verdad en ese momento no le interesaba mucho.

Como si fuera un zombie fue guiado hasta el sillón donde tomó asiento y dejó que Arthur lo curara. Sentía el agradable ardor del alcohol sobre los cortes; el inglés no tenía señas de estar sorprendido por las numerosas heridas, ni tampoco por la carne viva y rojiza expuesta, mucho menos por la sangre, solo las limpiaba como si estuviera tan acostumbrado a aquel tipo de escenas mientras que Alfred se mantenía un poco más alejado tan solo trayendo lo necesario para aquella tarea.

-Debo escuchar a las personas- dijo finalmente Mathew rompiendo el silencio glacial que se había formado en la sala, tanto el ojiverde como el otro ojiazul voltearon a verlo esperando a que siguiera hablando pues no habían entendido muy bien aquella expresión –Ustedes me dijeron que no me involucrara con Francis… debí haberlos escuchado- siguió diciendo a la vez que Arthur terminaba de vendar su brazo derecho.

-Ahora no es momento de lamentarse, lo hecho está hecho- trato de consolarle Alfred viendo la parodia de sonrisa que Mathew estaba dibujando en sus labios a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y el mentón le temblaba gracias a estar aguantando el llanto.

-Ja ja ja… si, está hecho… ya se burló de mi, ya hizo lo que quiso conmigo… él se regresará a Francia para hacer lo mismo con alguien más y yo me voy a quedar aquí acordándome siempre- seguía diciendo dejando escapar sus lagrimas tratando de atrapar el aire que se le estaba escapando de los pulmones al solo mencionar el tema.

-No es justo ¿Por qué tuvo que ser a mí? ¿No pudo jugar con alguna otra persona? ¿Porqué tuvo que venirme a joder la existencia solo a mi?- seguía preguntándose viendo como Arthur fruncía el seño gradualmente hasta que terminó de vendar a Mathew.

-¡Porque es un imbécil hijo de perra sin sentimientos!- exclamó el ingles -¡Por qué ese tipo se la pasa pregonando del amor cuando ni siquiera tiene una maldita idea de lo que es y disfruta jugando con la gente! Esa es la clase de infeliz que es- declaró finalmente encaminándose a la cocina dando respiraciones pesadas dejando a Alfred con una cara afligida pues al parecer esos comentarios solo habían empeorado el ánimo de Mathew que subió los pies al sillón y se hizo un ovillo para llorar en silencio.

Sin estar muy seguro de sus acciones Alfred se sentó a un lado del chico y le puso una mano en el hombro al muchacho que solo se encogió mas ante el contacto.

-No te preocupes Matt, yo sé que ahora mismo duele pero ya verás que el tiempo cura todo- dijo en un vano intento de consuelo

-No puedo esperar a eso Alfred… siento como si me estuvieran desgarrando la piel o algo así, duele demasiado- contestó Matt con su voz quebrada -¿Sabes que es lo peor?- preguntó el muchacho y el americano negó con la cabeza a la vez que Arthur de nuevo entraba a la sala con una taza de té en sus manos para calmar sus nervios y su ira hacía el francés.

-Lo peor es que me dio la excusa más estúpida que he escuchado en toda mi vida, como si me tomara por alguna especie de retardado- decía ahora con rabia en la voz, cerrando los puños con fuerza. –Me dijo que él era una nación, que era la representación de Francia- dijo escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas justo cuando el estruendo de la taza de té de Arthur al chocar con el piso se hizo presente, Matt volteó a ver al inglés que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos mientras la infusión se expandía por el piso y el británico aun mantenía el pequeño plato en una mano mientras que Alfred también lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos, casi inmóvil.

¿Tan sorprendente les había parecido la idiota excusa de Francis? Sino cual era la razón por la cual hasta les habían palidecido las caras.

-Mathew… ¿Nos permites un momento por favor?- Dijo Arthur en un hilo de voz jalando a Alfred del brazo para subir por las escaleras rápidamente.

Eso había sido inmensamente sospechoso pero Mathew no tenía intenciones de averiguar el porqué de aquella reacción… aunque algo le incitaba a saberlo, tal vez era algo que estuviera relacionado con Francis; sabía que tenía que dejar de pensar en él pero no podía… a pesar de todo el dolor y la rabia lo quería.

Así que siguiendo su instinto, pidiendo perdón mentalmente por su falta de educación, subió las escaleras de puntillas procurando no hacer mucho ruido pero el rechinar de las escaleras al subirlas no le era de mucha ayuda sin embargo ni Alfred o Arthur habían reparado en su presencia pues el chico había logrado escabullirse hasta la puerta de la habitación donde estaban discutiendo.

-¡Ese idiota _frog face!_- casi gritaba Arthur -¿Cómo se le ocurrió? Pero si será imbécil ¿Es que no aprende? Ya le había pasado algo similar hace siglos y ahora lo vuelve a hacer-

-Tranquilízate Iggy… además ¿Eso no es bueno? Al final nunca jugó con Matt- intervino Alfred haciendo que el corazón de Mathew diera un salto dentro de su pecho tan fuerte que hasta casi dolió

-¡No lo defiendas América! Sigue siendo un imbécil- gritaba Arthur pero algo captó la atención de Matt: _¿America?_ ¿Arthur había llamado a Alfred América? ¿Por qué?

-No lo defiendo, solo digo lo obvio. Francia le dijo la verdad a Matt porque no quería mentirle y dejarlo aquí con engaños ¿Qué tiene eso de malo Inglaterra?- debatió Alfred pero algo de verdad se estaba saliendo de control.

La manera en cómo se referían a ellos mismos, los nombres con los que se hablaban… ¡Nombres de países! ¿Acaso esa era una broma tan bien elaborada? ¿Ellos también eran partícipes de esa crueldad? No… aquello no parecía broma…

-¡Tiene de malo que no va a funcionar! Mathew es un mortal, un humano común y corriente ¡Los dos van a sufrir! El imbécil cara de sapo no me importa un bledo pero Mathew sí, es un buen chico que merece una pareja normal no una…- pero antes de poder seguir Matt abrió la puerta haciendo que los otros dos dieran un saltito asustados.

-Matt… ah ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Alfred sonriendo y aparentando que nada pasaba

-Eso mismo les pregunto ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó pensando que tal vez otra vez se estaban burlando de él, y que solo faltaba que alguien le dijera algo como: "¡Mira, estás en cámara escondida!" aunque eso no pasó, Alfred y Arthur parecían cada vez más nerviosos y algo que Mathew pensaba totalmente imposible… ya no lo parecía tanto.

-Pasa que Francis no te mintió- dijo por fin Alfred queriendo ser detenido por Arthur -Te dijo toda la verdad- declaró por fin dejando un poco conmocionado al adolescente que intentó buscar alguna respuesta lógica en Arthur que solo negaba con su cabeza desviando la mirada, enojado con Alfred

-Pero fue lo mejor que lo hubieras dejado Mathew, no hubiera funcionado aunque le hubieses creído- continuó el británico

-¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó Matt dejando de lado todo lo sobrenatural y fantástico de aquella situación –Tú no sabes si hubiéramos podido salir adelante o no- dijo enfadado

-Claro que si, así es siempre, enamorarse de una nación nunca trae nada bueno para ninguna de las dos partes; Dios mío, ni siquiera enamorarse entre naciones es bueno- exclamó y Matt pudo notar el gesto adolorido de Alfred –En este tipo de situaciones no hay un "felices para siempre", tú vas a crecer, envejecer, tu vida va a ser un suspiro en comparación al tiempo de ese imbécil ¿Y sabes lo dolorosos que es eso para un país? Ver la vida de la persona a la que amas desvanecerse en un parpadeo… o que no puedas estar con ella porque antes que ti mismo es tu pueblo, tu casa por sobre todas las cosas…-

-Los países no podemos darnos el lujo de mantener relaciones de ese tipo… aunque a veces desobedecemos y lo hacemos- siguió diciendo Alfred tomando la mano de Arthur discretamente

-Eso si no hay alguna guerra o problema de por medio- agregó el británico soltándose del agarre hablando con un gesto amargo en su rostro sobre todo al mencionar el tema de las guerras.

Entonces Mathew empezó a entender, a descifrar el misterio que era Francis Bonnefoy, sus negativas a hablar mucho de sí mismo, las cicatrices en su cuerpo, las miradas nostálgicas que a veces se posaban en sus ojos azul profundo, los chistes de Antonio y Gilbert que nunca pudo entender… por fin todo tomaba sentido de la manera más loca y surrealista posible pero que tenía cierta lógica.

De nuevo se sintió como un chiquillo idiota que no sabía nada de la vida.

-Entonces… si querer a alguien como yo es algo tan cruel, Francis hizo bien en querer dejarme… a nadie le gusta sufrir- dijo con una sonrisa triste sabiendo que el galo lo había abandonado antes de que su relación se volviera más personal… antes de que el francés saliera lastimado. De todos modos eso era algo normal, la gente huía del dolor

-No quiero decir nada bueno acerca del imbécil adicto al vino pero si él te dijo quien es en verdad es porque realmente te quiere y nunca tuvo la intención de jugar contigo porque si lo piensas bien hubiera sido más fácil inventarte alguna cosa e irse… sin embargo te confesó un secreto y su verdadera naturaleza, no lo hizo por escaparse ni por huir del dolor ¡Lo hizo por amor!- Concluyó con una cara de asco que casi parecía que la lengua se le estaba pudriendo por haber defendido por primera y única vez a su más repudiado enemigo logrando que Alfred soltara una risita ante aquel gesto mientras que Mathew se quedó ligeramente petrificado ante aquellas palabras que le devolvieron el aire y los latidos al corazón.

-Tengo que ir a verlo- dijo entonces Matt con fuerza en su voz, recobrando el brillo en sus ojos –antes de que se vaya tengo que disculparme- seguía diciendo atropelladamente

-¿Estás seguro Matt? Sabes que tú y Francis…- comenzó a decir Alfred pero se interrumpió al ver la sonrisa de Mathew que no parecía forzada pero tampoco feliz, era una sonrisa de resignación mezclada con un poco de alegría.

-Ya les dije antes: Voy a escuchar a las personas así que esta vez les haré caso- dijo por fin saliendo del cuarto, bajando las escaleras y saliendo de la casa a toda velocidad, tal vez Francis estaría en aquel enorme edificio de las Naciones Unidas, rezaba que así fuera.

Al mismo tiempo Francia estaba con la mirada perdida en una de las muchas salas vacías, había intentado contactar a Matt por todos los medios pero sin resultados, mañana mismo se iba a casa y temía por el chico porque si un día se había querido arrojar de un puente ¿Qué cosas no intentaría esta vez?

La culpa le carcomía y los gritos de su consciencia le estaban taladrando la cabeza sin piedad sobre todo cuando fue en el último momento cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Mathew. No iba a negar que al principio lo quería a su lado por el tremendo parecido con Canadá… aunque con el pasar de los días se enamoró del adolescente de diecisiete años con su aire melancólico, sus complejos de inferioridad, su constante preocupación, su timidez y su cuerpo sincero que reaccionaba ante su contacto ya fueran caricias, besos o incluso palabras… pasó de querer a la viva imagen de Canadá a amar a Mathew Williams… pero tal vez ya era demasiado tarde…


	10. Tonight tonight

YOU FOUND ME

Tonight, tonight

"…_Cree, cree en mi, cree que la vida puede cambiar, que no estás atascado en vano…"_

_Smashing Pumpkins-Tonight Tonight_

Francis se lamentaba en silencio sin estar consciente de que cierto adolescente se apresuraba a donde estaba él, chocando con un par de italianos, esquivando a un enorme rubio alemán, temiendo morir asesinado por un ruso y explicándole a un cubano que él no era "América".

Mathew recorría el edificio buscando al galo, rezando para por lo menos encontrarse a Antonio o a Gilbert para que le dijeran donde estaba pero nunca logró encontrarlos por lo tanto tuvo que recorrer cada uno de los pisos en busca del rubio.

-¡¿Francis donde carajos estás?- gritó por fin exasperado y cansado de su búsqueda, al borde del llanto por la frustración de no poder encontrarlo.

Ya llevaba casi dos horas de búsqueda, comenzaba a cansarse por todas las vueltas que le había estado dando al edificio pero era como si el francés estuviera jugando al escondite. Matt trató de tomar aire tras haber subido por tercera vez las escaleras de emergencia pensando que así podría al menos encontrarse con el rubio, recargó su espalda contra la pared dejándola resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el piso y poder abrazar sus rodillas escondiendo su rostro en ellas.

-Francis… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no vienes?- comenzó a preguntar dejando sus lagrimas escurrir por su rostro temiendo no poder ver al menos una última vez al europeo; fue en ese momento, justo en medio del pasillo sin poder encontrar al rubio, haciéndose a la idea que nunca más podría escuchar su voz ni sentir sus manos, que sintió el verdadero peso de la soledad y el abandono… quería verle… lo deseaba tanto que incluso dolía.

-¿Mathew?- preguntó entonces una voz tras de sí que salía de una sala cercana, Matt se volteó al instante encontrándose con Francis que parecía incluso mas sorprendido que el propio Matt el cual en cuestión de segundos se levantó y corrió hasta él

-Francia- solo eso alcanzó a decir el chico con su voz quebrada. El rubio se había grabado todo un discurso en su mente para el momento en que se encontrara con el francés, le iba a dar explicaciones de por qué no le había creído, le iba a pedir perdón y muchísimas cosas más, pero al verlo solo pudo pronunciar su nombre… su otro y verdadero nombre.

Al escucharlo Francia se arrojó al chico, rodeándolo con sus brazos como queriéndolo enjaular en su abrazo para que nunca más se fuera

-_Petit… amour,_ perdóname, perdóname por no haberte dicho nada antes- se disculpaba Francis una y otra vez estrujando al chico que le correspondía el abrazo percibiendo el eterno aroma de agua de rosas en el cuello del francés sintiendo de nuevo que sus piernas le iban a fallar si seguía embriagándose con ese olor y arrepintiéndose un poco por haberlo ido a buscar porque ahora no quería separarse.

-Francis- solo se limitó a decir Mathew aferrándose a la ropa del galo dejándose arrullar por los brazos del francés que no lo soltaba y le llenaba de besos las mejillas y la frente tan feliz de saber que el muchacho no había hecho alguna locura como aventarse de un puente o cortarse las venas.

Estuvieron abrazados un largo rato, sin decirse nada pero muy dentro de ellos sabiendo la razón de aquel encuentro; finalmente Matt se atrevió a hablar, limpiándose las lágrimas y separándose lentamente del abrazo del francés que lo miró directo a los ojos esperando sus palabras.

-No quería que te fueras sin despedirnos- dijo el muchacho tratando de mantenerse firme y sonriente al igual que hacía Francis en ese momento, era en situaciones como esas en las que envidiaba tanto la fortaleza del galo.

-Me hubiera gustado hacerte el amor una última vez- dijo Francis robándole una risita al chico por aquel comentario, tan de Francis…

-A mi también- contestó el muchacho algo apenado por su respuesta, con sus mejillas pintándose de un tenue rojo dejándose tomar por el rostro, alzando un poco su cara para besar al otro rubio.

Francis lo besó con pasión, lento pero decidido, robándole el aire al adolecente que suspiraba en medio del beso aferrándose a las mangas de la camisa de Francis que le rodeaba la cintura para después separarse unos pocos milímetros del chico.

-Entonces… esto es un adiós- declaró Mathew aun con sus ojos cerrados rozando la punta de su nariz con la del europeo que dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro

-Así es… pero recuerda que siempre nos quedará Paris- citó Francis recordando aquella frase de una renombrada película que América prácticamente le obligó a ver y se enamoró de aquel dialogo en especial, el cual en ese momento venía perfecto a la situación. Mathew asintió con su cabeza siguiéndole el juego al galo ya que ambos sabían y estaban muy conscientes de que tenían que aprovechar esos instantes… no les quedaba Paris, ni Canadá ni ningún otro lugar más que esa abandonada sala de juntas porque era mejor quedarse con el hermoso recuerdo de un amor casi perfecto a tener que seguir luchando contra el tiempo que no tiene misericordia de nadie, soportar el pasar de los años que iba desgastando a uno y al otro apenas si le afectaba.

Era mejor guardar un sueño de juventud a pelear una batalla ya perdida.

-Adiós Francia- se despidió Matt dando una profunda respiración guardando la compostura

-Adiós Mathew- dijo Francis en su idioma natal dándole un beso en la frente, luego en la nariz por ultimo en los labios al joven. –Mi corazón te va a ser fiel hasta el día que mueras- le dijo pegando su frente con la del chico

-Y yo prometo no olvidarte ni siquiera en el día en que muera- dijo el muchacho regalándole una última mirada a Francis, grabándose cada detalle de su rostro, su tacto, la textura de sus manos, su aroma… todo.

Mathew salió de la sala, obligándose a sí mismo a no mirar atrás, era en ese momento en el que tenía que irse porque solo en ese instante había logrado tomar el valor de despedirse si esperaba mas no lo dejaría ir, no lo soportaría, tenía que aprovechar el hecho de que su cerebro no estuviera procesando del todo la situación para poder escapar y mantenerse firme ya después podría desmoronarse en silencio pero en ese preciso momento solo quedaba caminar recto; así que aguantando la respiración siguió caminando y reprimiendo las lagrimas, con pasos rápidos hasta el elevador abrazándose a sí mismo para no quebrarse o correr de nuevo hacía el francés para rogarle una vez mas que no se fuera de su lado.

Para Francis era lo mismo, daba vueltas en la sala de juntas, corriendo hasta la puerta deteniéndose en el mismo instante en que el su mano tocaba la perilla, regañándose sabiendo que si iba tras de Mathew no podrían separarse, un "adiós" no bastaría para soltarlo, se le olvidaría su deber como nación y se entregaría de nuevo a ese pequeño mortal y le regalaría su existencia entera pero ¡No! Tenía que ser fuerte a pesar de esa agonizante tortura de tener a tu amor al otro lado de la puerta sin poder correr tras él. Oh Dios era tan difícil, ahora entendía a la perfección esa frase de "tan cerca y tan lejos".

El francés se maldijo, y maldijo a Mathew y a Dios y al amor y a su naturaleza y al destino, todo mientras se revolvía los cabellos con desesperación queriendo correr lejos de aquella prisión de puertas abiertas… pero era lo mejor ¡Maldita sea! ¿Y en ese momento de que le servía "lo mejor"? Si no podía aliviar todo el torrente de emociones que le estaban ahogando… solo quedaba tratar de atrapar su aliento hasta que pudiera volver a respirar aunque fuera lejos de Matt.

El muchacho por fin llegó a la planta baja, salió del ascensor y con pasos lentos se dirigió hasta la puerta principal justo cuando alguien pasó a su lado… una persona que junto con Alfred podría ser su otro gemelo perdido.

Mathew vio el cabello ondulado y rubio de aquella persona, sus lentes de cristales cuadrados, un rizo extraño que sobresalía de manera desobediente entre su cabellera, de expresión tranquila y por muy curioso que se viera, cargaba un viejo oso de peluche blanco junto con su portafolio.

-…Canadá…- llamó Matt a la persona apenas en un susurro, recordando que la primera vez que se encontró con Alfred y Arthur el segundo le dijo que se parecía a un tal "Canadá"

Para su sorpresa el desconocido volteó, mirándolo con un dejo de curiosidad al notar que ambos eran como un par de gotas de agua; se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro, Canadá esperando las palabras de Mathew y Mathew apreciando el casi escalofriante parecido entre ellos.

Y entonces Matt volvió a recordar que Francis lo había llamado por ese nombre en una ocasión ¿Qué significaba esa persona para el galo? ¿Había sido alguien tan importante como para haberle confundido?

-Tú… también eres una nación ¿Cierto?- le preguntó el adolescente con temor al otro que pareció ponerse ligeramente nervioso y casi parecía un niño pequeño asustado

-S… si- contestó entonces abrazando al oso de felpa, ¡Era increíble el hecho de que hasta sus voces eran parecidas!

-Entonces conoces a Francia- le dijo el chico avanzando hasta el que parecía su clon a la vez que este retrocedía con desconfianza. Matt le tomó una de las manos que abrazaban al oso y la sostuvo fuerte entre las suyas -Cuida a Francia… por favor- le pidió Mathew de pronto clavándole sus iris azules en las del país que no pudo evitar estremecerse ante ese par de ojos que lo miraban de manera intensa.

-Por favor cuídalo mucho y no lo dejes olvidar… no dejes que me olvide- le rogó apretando la mano de la nación que soltó un quejido al sentir sus dedos siendo estrujados percibiendo la calidez de las lagrimas de Mathew que caían sobre su mano y el temblor del chico que respiraba agitado.

-No dejes que nada malo le pase- siguió pidiéndole sabiendo que esa persona frente a él era especial para el francés, tal vez incluso más especial de lo que Mathew era pero no le importaba, podía estar muriendo de celos pero no importaba porque solo quería asegurar el bienestar de Francis.

-¡Por favor!- volvió a decir alzando su cara encontrándose con el otro par de ojos azul obscuro que aun parecían demasiado sorprendidos- Cuídalo- repitió aflojando el agarre dejando que Canadá liberara su mano.

-E… está bien…- solo eso respondió aun ligeramente conmocionado por las extrañas peticiones de ese chico raro que parecía algo desesperado.

-Gracias…- dijo Matt con un hilo de voz, dándose la media vuelta, echándole una última mirada a la nación que no se atrevió a moverse hasta que vio al muchacho irse… esta vez definitivamente lejos de Francis.

-Que cuide de él…- dijo Canadá viendo la espalda del chico alejarse aun sintiendo su mano caliente por el fuerte apretón

-Hasta que Francia se consiguió una buena pareja- siguió diciendo alzando su oso de felpa a la altura de sus ojos para después sonreír de manera soñadora continuando con su camino sin saber que la verdadera razón de ese favor era porque ese par ya no podrían estar juntos.

Mathew por fin llegó a su casa y solo se dedicó a dormir toda la tarde, la noche y parte de la mañana del día siguiente. Cuando despertó se quedó sentado en su cama mirando por la ventana viendo los aviones que se veían cruzar el cielo a lo lejos, sintiendo que el mundo de nuevo lo estaba devorando y que todo se le venía encima y dolía con tremenda fuerza, le estaba desgarrando el pecho ese sentimiento de abandono y tristeza además de que sentía que la presión lo asfixiaba y la fuerza de su cuerpo lo abandonaba lentamente dejándolo vacio y hueco.

Sin embargo no lloró, ya había derramado suficientes lagrimas y a decir verdad estaba aburrido de ello, era hora de seguir a pesar de que quería abandonar todo y solo dejarse morir en vida pero debía seguir el ejemplo de Francis que seguía en pie, quería ser alguien digno de su admiración aunque este nunca lo viera… ahora si se estaba dando el lujo de ser caprichoso y su nuevo capricho era volverse un poco fuerte al menos para poder sonreír justo como el galo le había dicho una vez, sonreír a pesar de todo.

Así que el chico se levantó de su cama, fue hasta el espejo, se dio un par de palmaditas en las mejillas y dibujó una sonrisa en su cara que le dolió como nunca pensó que dolería algo.

-Es hora de empezar- dijo en voz alta aun con la mueca feliz que se estaba obligando a mantener.

Empezar a intentar estar bien.

000

¿Cuántos años habían pasado? Diez tal vez… ahora Mathew Williams de 27 años caminaba por las calles levemente iluminadas gracias a las farolas, algunas estaban fundidas lo que le daba un toque lúgubre a la acera y que sumado con el frío congelante que azotaba la ciudad parecía un paisaje sacado de una película de terror, sin embargo a Mathew le gustaba porque todo estaba silencioso y calmado ya que a la gente le daba desconfianza salir a esas horas.

El ahora adulto se frotaba sus manos enguantadas llevando su portafolio bajo el brazo en el que guardaba todos sus trabajos de investigación puesto que ahora era historiador, cosa irónica pues cuando iba a la preparatoria, Historia era la materia que mas repudiaba… nunca imaginó que terminaría enamorándose de ella y mucho menos dedicándose a eso.

El rubio estornudó gracias al frío que ya comenzaba a afectarle así que apresuró el paso decidiendo tomar un atajo por una calle que hacía muchísimo tiempo no transitaba y junto con ella un puente que había intentado evitar en sus años de juventud.

La nostalgia le invadió cuando subió las agrietadas escaleras de concreto y estuvo en el viejo puente peatonal, sonrió como un adolescente enamorado cuando pasó la mano por el barandal cubierto de nieve y rió recordando lo tonto que había sido cuando aún era un chiquillo… cuando pensaba que el mundo estaba en su contra y el peso de su existencia le parecía insoportable.

Aun sonriendo se recargó en el barandal respirando profundo dejando que el aire helado le llenara por completo los pulmones, volteó a ver la luna llena que se cernía de manera imponente en el cielo falto de estrellas.

-Francis… ¿Estarás viendo la misma luna que yo?- preguntó a su soledad sonriendo más ampliamente al recordar al francés –Tenías tanta razón en ese entonces…- siguió diciendo como si de verdad tuviera al galo a su lado escuchándolo.

A pesar del frío glacial que estaba haciendo, Mathew se alzó las mangas de su pesado abrigo para dejar ver las cicatrices que habían quedado y no se habían borrado con el pasar del tiempo.

-Estas se convirtieron en la evidencia de mi propia lucha- dijo poéticamente acariciando sus marcas, soltando una risa volviendo a ver la luna y emprendiendo el camino de nuevo –Me gustaría poder decírtelo de frente algún día- dijo finalmente siguiendo con su camino.

En otra noche de luna llena pero en París cierta nación se levantaba de su cama, cuidando de no despertar a la hermosa joven desnuda que dormía a su lado y de la cual ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

El francés que aun después de una década seguía idéntico, se sirvió una copa de vino tinto y fue hasta el balcón de su habitación donde la iluminada torre Eiffel competía con el brillo de la luna. Francia se recargó en el balcón de fierro mirando al cielo absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Hoy soñé contigo _petit_…-le dijo en voz baja a la nada llevándose la copa a los labios saboreando la bebida -¿Cómo estarás? Espero que estés cumpliendo tu promesa… yo también lo hago… mi corazón aun te es fiel… aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi cuerpo- agregó con una risita para sí mismo.

-Quiero pensar que creíste en mí aquella vez… como yo creí en ti- siguió diciendo alzando su copa hacía la luna

–Salud por ti _mon petit_, por mi y por el amor que por fin pude encontrar- dijo en francés bebiéndose el vino de un solo trago dedicándole ese último pensamiento a Mathew que en ese momento también añoraba aquellos viejos y dulces tiempos.

Fin.

/

**Y con este capítulo doy fin al fic. Acepto tomatazos por la participación de Canadá, creo que la mayoría esperaba una pelea de "gatas" o algo así pero no, en realidad nunca fue mi intención poner una rivalidad entre estos dos porque quería centrarme en la relación de Matt y Francis junto con sus problemas, tristezas y complejos de ambos, no sé… tan solo mostrar un lado más serio y "humano" de los dos (¡Pero carajo que Matt y Canadá son el mismo personaje! Ja ja ja lo sé pero lo digo porque en este fic los manejé como dos personas diferentes)**

**Ahora si ¡Dos millones de gracias a todas/os que siguieron esta historia y también a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de comentar! En serio no tienen una idea de cuánto lo agradezco, fue una de mis motivaciones para seguir con esta deprimente historia que lleva mucho amor en cada frase y párrafo. Así que ¿Qué les parece si seguimos el ejemplo de Matty e intentamos estar bien y ser felices? Yo mientras tanto me despido, y ¡Nos leemos entre fics!**

***Último dato curioso: La madre de Matty nunca apareció como tal, solo su voz XD.**


End file.
